L'encre des sentiments
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Stiles rentre de l'école et découvre une enveloppe de papier kraft à son nom. En l'ouvrant, il ignore à quel point son contenu redessinera ses croyances, mais sa curiosité est trop forte. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, l'adolescent plonge dans la découverte d'un secret qui bouleversera ses certitudes pour le mettre face à de nouveaux choix. UA sans surnaturel (Cover by Félie.B).
1. L'encre des sentiments

**_Salut les gens,_**

 ** _Alors ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai rien publié sur FF et je suis désolé de ne pas continuer « Etincelle de Lune » pour le moment. J'ai la tête ailleurs, car il me faut surmonter mes doutes._**

 ** _En fait, j'ai perdu un texte très important pour moi, une histoire qui me tenait vraiment à cœur et qui était un vrai bijou d'écriture, de l'orfèvrerie littéraire. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je la voyais. Moi qui ai toujours du mal à apprécier le rendu final de mes récits, j'étais enfin parvenu à cet état de grâce dans lequel j'étais fier du tissage de mots que j'étais parvenu à créer. Et une fausse manipe plus tard, j'écrasai malgré moi cette fierté pour la perdre à jamais dans les abîmes cybernétiques._**

 ** _Ça a été un sacré coup dur. Je n'ai pas pu taper un mot pendant des mois. C'était comme si j'étais à deux doigts de mettre au monde mon chef d'œuvre et que l'instant d'après, il se transformait en fausse couche, en mort-né. Mon moral en a été largement atteint et j'ai pleuré pendant des jours. Puis il y a eu cette phase de désintérêt total pour l'écriture. Je ne savais plus si j'avais envie. Toute cette énergie perdue dans le néant, toute cette recherche de poésie effacée par accident…_**

 ** _Il m'a fallu retrouver le goût des mots, puiser en moi pour ne pas me laisser engloutir par la déception, ne pas perdre l'espoir qu'un jour, je réussirais peut-être à m'extirper de mes propres jugements. Je me suis combattu pour ne pas y voir un signe de ma médiocrité. C'était très difficile et je reviens, plusieurs mois plus tard, avec ce nouveau texte._**

 ** _Il ne pète pas trois pattes à un canard, mais il est une sorte de thérapie. Il est une tentative maladroite de rééducation. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est. En remerciant par avance toutes celles et ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire, je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau récit._**

 ** _Bien à vous,_**

 ** _DbZ0_**

* * *

 **L'encre des sentiments :**

Lorsque Stiles rentra du lycée, il fut surpris de trouver sur la table de la cuisine, une grande enveloppe en papier kraft sur laquelle figurait son nom. Son père avait dû la poser là avant de partir travailler. Aucun timbre n'était collé dessus, ce qui suggérait que quelqu'un avait directement placé ce courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres plutôt que de passer par le service postal. Le jeune hyperactif fronça les sourcils avant d'étudier succinctement l'écriture particulière qui notifiait : « à l'attention de Mieczylow Stilinski, dit Stiles ». C'était rare qu'il reçoive quelque chose et là, ça ressemblait de plus en plus à une énigme qu'il avait envie d'élucider tout de suite.

Il lâcha immédiatement son sac de cours et s'assit pour s'empresser d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il n'aurait su expliquer ce qui suscitait sa hâte, mais il voulait absolument découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette manière de faire. Il sortit un imprimé de quatre feuilles agrafées ensemble et une petite bafouille écrite à la plume. Ses yeux coururent d'eux même le long des lignes manuscrites, prit par une étrange frénésie.

 _« Coucou petite tête,_

 _Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que je fais aura du sens pour toi, mais on m'a conseillé de te laisser lire ce que j'avais rédigé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'est difficile de faire ça. Je ne partage jamais ce que j'écris parce que c'est tellement personnel. Pourtant, c'est mon prof qui m'a suggéré cette idée et je crois qu'il a raison, il est temps que tu saches. Le texte qui suit est une rédaction que j'ai rendue la semaine dernière. Ne t'inquiète pas, Monsieur Russel est ouvert d'esprit et plutôt discret._

 _Voilà, je n'en fais pas plus long. J'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas choqué, ni même dégoûté de moi. Bon, je te laisse sinon je vais être tenté de tout brûler avant de m'enfuir en Alaska._

 _GML »_

Stiles ignorait pourquoi, mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses doigts tremblaient. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que son ami avait pu raconter dans sa rédaction qui méritât cette curieuse mise en scène ? La bouche de l'adolescent s'était asséchée et troublé, il se leva pour aller se chercher un verre de jus de fruit. Quand il revint s'assoir à la table du coin repas, une inexplicable appréhension courrait dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se questionner inutilement et qu'il lise. A n'en pas douter, les réponses étaient là, contenues dans ces paragraphes qui n'attendait que son regard pour prendre du sens. Il but sa dernière gorgée et reposa son verre à côté de lui, puis commença.

* * *

 ** _Hale Derek_**

 _Terminale B_

 ** _Devoir de littérature_**

 _Sujet_ _: Puisez dans vos expériences ou vos points de vu personnels, ce que signifie pour vous : tomber amoureux. Vous rendrez une composition de deux à six pages sur ce sujet. Coefficient 4._

 _Note_ _: A+_

 _Remarque de l'enseignant_ _: Excellent travail._

 _On ne décide pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux. C'est comme ça. D'ailleurs, on ne dit pas tomber amoureux parce que c'est un choix, mais bel et bien parce que ça ressemble à un accident. C'est comme un écroulement de volonté, une avalanche de désirs qui nous enterre dans l'obligation de les combler. C'est plus fort que la logique qui gouverne l'esprit. C'est plus fort que l'éducation de nos réflexes. C'est plus fort que le caractère qui se redessine sous la mine sensible du crayon des sentiments._

 _Un jour on rencontre une personne et elle devient le centre de notre univers sans que nous sachions pour quelle raison étrange, tout cela est arrivé. Mais c'est là, planté dans le cœur comme une clef secrète qui en remonte les mécaniques. Il bat dès lors de nouveaux rythmes, inventés afin de donner un sens inédit aux mélodieuses vagues d'émotions qui nous dévient de nos croyances. Et nous dérivons, perdus sur une barque percée au milieu d'un océan de doutes, noyés par l'évidence qui redéfinit nos espoirs._

 _Je suis tombé amoureux alors que j'avais treize ans. Je n'ai pas tout de suite su ce qui m'arrivait, mais j'eus l'impression obsédante de devenir fou. Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce chamboulement dans mon corps, qu'à ce nouveau visage qui hantait toutes mes pensées. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me l'avouer, car je me suis senti trahi par mes propres émois, et pourtant, j'aspirais de tous mes vœux à ce qu'ils soient exhaussés._

 _Mes envies se sont subitement transformées sans que je l'aie décidé et tout cela avait un arrière-goût d'inadmissible. Je suis devenu le pantin d'un désir dictateur, qui a opprimé tout ce que je croyais être avant de vivre ce coup de foudre monumental. J'ai eu la désagréable impression que mon esprit ne fonctionnait plus normalement, que mes entrailles se liquéfiaient sans fin. Tout mon monde a été pulvérisé par l'inconnu et j'ignorais qui je pourrais devenir après ça. En vérité, c'était autant effrayant qu'irrésistible._

 _Il faut dire que je suis un garçon et que cette subite passion qui m'a envahi concernait… un autre garçon. Cela n'a pas aidé à accepter ce qui m'arrivait. On ne m'avait pas préparé au fait qu'on pouvait éprouver ça pour quelqu'un du même sexe. J'étais ignorant des choses de l'amour et j'avais le sentiment qu'on m'avait sciemment enfermé dans la naïveté._

 _Comme j'en voulus à mes parents de ne m'avoir rien expliqué de la vie, de m'avoir maintenu dans l'insipidité de croyances débiles. Entre les cigognes, les bonnes fées et la poudre de perlimpinpin, on avait tu ma curiosité, on m'avait pris pour un idiot toute mon existence. En définitive, on m'avait forcé à croire que le monde était un endroit qu'il n'était pas. À treize ans, je détestais tous les adultes qui m'avaient menti et découvrir ces drôles de sentiments pour quelqu'un me blessa d'abord._

 _Le garçon qui a contribué à mon éveil amoureux faisait partie de la vague de nouveaux, de ceux qui avaient fini l'école primaire et entraient dans l'univers impitoyable du collège. Je l'avais déjà vu de loin, mais je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à lui. Il n'avait que onze ans et qui plus est, tout le monde semblait se moquer de lui. Il n'avait qu'un ami, un garçon un peu niais qui le suivait partout. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'existence réelle à mes yeux avant que je le rencontre de la façon la plus absurde qui soit._

 _Pendant l'interclasse, quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de ranger mes affaires dans mon casier, « S » m'a percuté de plein fouet parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il courrait. Toutes nos affaires se sont éparpillées autour de nous et il m'a entrainé dans une chute rocambolesque. Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce moment. Le temps s'est ralenti et je me suis écroulé au sol dans une lenteur irréelle. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison étrange, j'ai tout fait pour rattraper le gamin, pour lui éviter de se faire mal. Et alors que mon dos s'affaissait durement sur le carrelage froid du couloir du bâtiment B, j'enserrai le corps du maladroit contre mon torse._

 _J'ai rarement eu des instants aussi lucides que ceux issus de mes heurts fortuits avec cet empoté de « S ». Toujours est-il que le souvenir de notre rencontre s'est gravé dans le marbre de ma mémoire. Tandis que nous reprenions nos esprits, il a relevé la tête et son regard de miel m'a transporté hors de cette école, au-delà de toutes ces colères qui guidaient ma rébellion d'adolescent. Son visage était magnifique et l'embarras qui l'imprégnait lui donnait cet air craquant que je n'ai vu nul par ailleurs. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à susciter une émotion aussi vive en moi. Personne d'autre que lui. Vu mon caractère maussade et emporté, j'aurais dû être énervé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de timidement sourire, de trouver ce jeune étourdi absolument adorable._

 _― Excuse-moi de t'avoir foncé dedans, mais… est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? Tout le monde nous regarde._

 _Il me fallut un temps avant de comprendre ce que venait de me dire ce jeune gaffeur embarrassé, qui avait fini sa phrase en chuchotant. J'étais hypnotisé par ses grands yeux de biche, par sa bouche généreuse qui s'agitait si gracieusement. Il détourna son attention de moi et j'eus comme une douleur dans l'estomac. Pourquoi ne me regardait-il plus ?_

 _― Ouah, S'Mac, je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête par terre. Merde, j'ai causé un traumatisme crânien à un grand de quatrième, mon père va me tuer._

 _Il parlait vite et je repris conscience d'où nous étions. Quand je vis son pote avec sa bouille de gentil simplet, un frisson d'indignation parcourut mon dos. Le retour sur terre fut très désagréable. C'était comme si après un silence céleste, j'entendais de nouveau. Le temps reprit son cours. Les ricanements, les rires moqueurs et les pouffements qui fleurirent un peu partout autour de nous me firent mal. Je lâchai instantanément le gamin que j'avais rattrapé, envahit par une honte aussi subite qu'incompréhensible et je le repoussai violemment, contrarié par mes propres réactions. Il atterrit sur les fesses et une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. Je me redressais laborieusement et m'adossai aux casiers._

 _― La prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas espèce d'abruti fini. Et t'as intérêt à ramasser toutes mes affaires, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._

 _Mes mots étaient autoritaires, durs, agressifs et ma voix en pleine mue avait des accents de maturité qui firent rougir le godichon. Il se relava rapidement. Je lui avais fait peur et aidé de la bonne pâte qu'était visiblement son ami, il s'activa à récupérer frénétiquement toutes les affaires qui trainaient dans nos parages. Mal à l'aise de tous ces témoins qui prenaient un plaisir malsain à me voir réprimander un nouveau, je les fusillai du regard. Je refusai qu'on juge la victime de ma mauvaise humeur affectée et pourtant, sans bouger, je l'observai œuvrer avec toute la gaucherie qui semblait le caractériser. En vérité, j'avais juste envie de me laisser fondre. C'était impensable. Était-il possible que la maladresse dont faisait preuve ce garçon m'apparaisse séduisante ? Pourquoi son tempérament étourdi me faisait-il littéralement craquer ?_

 _Ma première envie avait été de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal en me tombant dessus. La seconde était plus intime, elle me forçait à l'ignorer sciemment parce qu'elle était plutôt humiliante à mes yeux (je voulais le kidnapper pour consoler ses lèvres et caresser ses joues rosies). Et la troisième aurait simplement consisté à être sympathique et avenant, à lui donner un coup de main pour tout trier en discutant. Mais je ne m'engageai dans aucune de ses possibilités. Je ne fis rien d'autre que le regarder froidement. J'étais figé dans une colère facile, qui n'était qu'un masque pour ne pas perdre la face devant cette ménagerie qui peuplait la jungle du collège._

 _― Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à regarder ? Dégagez ! Bande de nazes._

 _J'aboyai cet ordre qui fit sursauter les quelques crétins qui avaient cru que pareil à eux, je m'amusais de la situation. Les arrogants me toisèrent et les autres firent comme s'il ne se passait plus rien d'intéressant de ce côté du couloir. Les petits attroupements se dissipèrent rapidement. J'en profitai pour m'accroupir et ramasser les classeurs de ce jeune chien fou qui m'avait fait tomber. J'étais hanté par le regard qu'il m'avait destiné et qui m'avait complètement retourné le cœur. C'était inavouable pour moi, mais j'avais envie qu'il recommence, encore et encore. Quand j'eus fini de rassembler ses effets personnels, je constatai que les deux amis me fixaient avec des yeux ronds._

 _― Je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès et je voulais pas te pousser comme ça, ni te crier dessus, dis-je en grommelant, comme pour m'excuser et reprendre contenance devant les nouveaux. Je m'appelle Derek, Derek Hale._

 _Je me montrai soudainement intimidé, alors que je tendais ses affaires à l'étourdi qui était capable d'arrêter mon temps pour le focaliser exclusivement sur lui. Sans que j'en comprenne la raison, il acquiesça et nous échangeâmes nos dus._

 _― Merci. Moi c'est « S » et lui c'est mon meilleur ami, S'Mac. Désolé, vraiment désolé. Tu sais, je courrais parce que je voulais… enfin, c'est pas important. Excuse-moi de t'avoir foncé dedans, mais je suis…_

 _― Naturellement distrait ? Oui, ça se voit, dis-je, un irrépressible sourire étirant mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse totalement le contraindre à s'effacer. Peut-être que tu devrais t'inscrire dans une activité sportive, ça permet de vider le surplus d'énergie, renchéris-je._

 _Pourquoi discutais-je ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas partir de ce couloir et rester là ?_

 _― T'en fais toi ? me demanda-t-il, sa moue curieuse s'illuminant un bref instant._

 _― Je suis dans le club de Basket du collège, répondis-je en fermant mon casier. On a entrainement le mardi et le jeudi après-midi._

 _― « S », ça va sonner et j'ai vraiment envie de pisser, intervint ledit S'Mac qui semblait mal à l'aise de la tournure des événements._

 _― Ouais, j'arrive. Prends de l'avance, je te rejoins, dit-il à l'attention de son ami qui acquiesça, penaud._

 _L'énergumène se retourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. Et voilà que le temps s'arrêtait encore, que tout mon corps semblait se transformer en une espèce de guimauve. Comment ce gamin faisait-il pour déclencher des réactions aussi bizarres en moi ? Pourquoi appréciais-je ça ?_

 _― Je crois que je suis trop petit pour faire du Basket Ball et de toute façon je risque de me faire des croches-pattes tout seul. Mais je viendrai te voir pour t'encourager, c'est promis. En fait, sous tes airs de Grand Méchant Loup, t'es sympa. Encore désolé de t'être rentré dedans. Peut-être que ça en valait la peine en fin de compte. À jeudi, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil un peu raté._

 _Et il partit rapidement, au pas de course, me laissant seul devant le constat de ce moment insolite que nous venions de partager. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je ne bougeai pas. Toujours adossé à mon casier, j'étais perdu dans le ressassement de cette rencontre inopinée. « S » n'avait pas seulement percuté mon corps. J'avais la sensation d'avoir le cœur à l'envers, l'esprit éparpillé. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur ce moment où il avait atterri dans mes bras et j'étais totalement brouillé d'attraction._

 _Hermétique à la plupart des interactions avec mes camarades de classe, je suis resté seul durant toute la journée, à tenter de revenir vers la normalité de ma vie. Mais rien n'y fit, j'étais focalisé sur ce jeune de onze ans dont les iris caramels avaient ravi jusqu'à mon âme. Quand je changeai de cours, j'espérai le voir et scrutai discrètement mes environs à sa recherche. J'étais irréversiblement perturbé et je souhaitais seulement rester dans mes pensées, à revisiter ce que j'avais vécu. Je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête. Le reste devint une dérangeante distraction qui me frustrait et m'empêchait d'être là où je voulais. À partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus été le même._

 _Comme il me l'avait assuré, « S » vint me voir à l'entrainement et à la fin, nous en profitâmes pour nous restituer certaines feuilles de cours qui s'étaient hasardeusement immiscées dans nos affaires respectives. Commencer à parler avec lui me rendit fébrile. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me déconcertait à ce point et j'espérais sans l'admettre que ce soit réciproque. Alors que nous discutions, rien ne parvint à me rassurer et j'eus de plus en plus peur du comportement inédit que m'inspirait ce jeune impétueux. Il avait le don de capter l'intégralité de mon attention et il déclenchait des réactions pétulantes dans la chaîne de mes émotions rendues vives et colorées. J'avais la sensation de passer mon temps à rougir de sa présence et je me transformais en bègue simplement parce qu'il était naturellement avenant avec moi._

 _Quand nous nous quittâmes, ma décision était prise. En dépit de notre différence d'âge et de tout ce que pourraient penser mes camarades de classe, « S » serait mon ami. Après tout, nous n'avions que deux ans d'écart et pour tout dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de jeunes de mon entourage pour qui j'avais envie d'être important. Alors que j'avais toujours été réservé en amitié, cet étrange personnage qui semblait incapable de tenir en place m'inspirait l'envie de sortir de ma solitude tant aimée et la partager avec quelqu'un. C'était un signe, je devais faire face au choix d'être aveugle aux avis de mes habituels comparses._

 _Avec le temps, j'ai appris à connaître « S » et S'Mac. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer les raisons qui faisaient que j'en avais tant besoin, mais c'était plus fort que ma crainte de voir mes camarades de classe me moquer. Je réussis à faire abstraction de tout le négatif, parce que la seule chose qui importait, c'était de garder le contact avec mon turbulent préféré. Il m'était nécessaire de le voir, de m'autoriser à lui parler, de passer des moments privilégiés avec lui._

 _Si S'Mac était la plupart du temps avec nous, je comprenais désormais pourquoi son ami l'appréciait tant et je revins sur beaucoup d'aprioris le concernant. Faire connaissance avec Stiles a chamboulé pas mal de certitudes que j'avais nourries jusqu'alors. Nous jouions, et je n'avais pas honte ou ne faisait pas semblant que ça ne m'intéressait pas parce que je voulais paraître plus mûr que je ne l'étais vraiment. En réalité, j'étais simplement un gamin amoureux d'un autre gamin, même si j'étais un peu plus âgé._

 _C'est mon oncle Peter qui me l'a fait comprendre, et même si je lui en ai voulu sur le moment, j'ai enfin saisi ce qui m'arrivait, les raisons qui m'avaient motivé. J'étais amoureux de « S », je désirais que nous soyons intimes, tendres et particuliers l'un pour l'autre. Ce sentiment ne m'a plus jamais quitté le concernant. Mes choix se sont modelés sur l'envie de lui plaire, de continuer de jouer un rôle important dans sa vie, d'être plus qu'un passeur d'expériences éphémères et dérisoires._

 _Et pourtant, je sus rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Ce que je ressentais pour lui, « S » l'éprouvait pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec qui je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser, quels que soient les moyens dont je disposais. C'était une fille et j'étais un garçon, de quoi éteindre les maigres espoirs que j'avais timidement entretenus. Il nous parlait souvent d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une déesse et ma complicité avec S'Mac se fortifia sur la base de notre réprobation silencieuse. Ce béguin faisait du mal à mon ami. Il était clairement en sens unique et qui plus est, littéralement ignoré._

 _De mon côté aussi, j'avais beau savoir que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à les cultiver. Je me complaisais dans toutes les tristesses que m'inspirait l'aveuglement du gaffeur qui avait chamboulé ma vie. J'avais besoin de lui pour être quelqu'un de bien, même si cela signifiait que je souffrirais à jamais l'impossible. Enfin, contrairement à mon empoté préféré et si ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais vraiment, je partageais néanmoins quelque chose de fort et d'important avec la personne que j'aimais._

 _Les années passèrent et nous grandîmes. Nos jeux se transformèrent en discussions, nos rires en questions, nos peines de cœur, en douleurs sourdes et cachées. J'étais toujours là pour « S » et S'Mac, même quand je fus contraint de changer d'établissement scolaire pour aller au lycée, alors qu'ils restaient au collège. Le seul avantage nous apparut quand j'obtins le permis de conduire. Nos virées se firent plus régulières et surtout, relativement loin de notre ville._

 _Les adultes de mon entourage trouvaient étrange que mes amis soient plus jeunes que moi. Ils prenaient ça pour un signe d'immaturité ou une sorte de moyen dérobé que j'avais adopté pour rester accroché à mon enfance. En réalité, c'était plutôt le contraire. Être le plus âgé de notre groupe m'obligeait à endosser toutes les responsabilités, et il n'était pas rare que je me transforme en rabat-joie simplement parce que je craignais que les idées farfelues de_ _ _« S »_ deviennent d'inévitables accidents. _

_Enfin, seul Peter connaissait la vérité, et malgré son caractère mesquin et moqueur, il ne la trahit jamais. Un enfant homosexuel dans une famille traditionaliste, c'est un peu comme un grain de sable susceptible d'enrailler et faire voler en éclat, les mécaniques bien huilées d'un bonheur préconçu. Le jeune frère de ma mère était trop conscient de cela pour ne serait-ce que tenter d'évoquer ce qu'il savait de mes attirances, et je crois que je suis relié à lui par une sorte de dette karmique._

 _Quand mon oncle me parlait sérieusement, il était d'ailleurs souvent triste pour moi. Selon lui, il n'était pas sain que je m'accroche ainsi à des sentiments unilatéraux. Je m'empêchais de vivre d'autres expériences, j'oubliais le reste du monde pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait qu'une simple amitié. Mon oncle me disait fréquemment que je devais avancer, qu'il serait bien que je m'autorise l'abandon pour vivre quelque chose d'inédit. Peut-être qu'il connaissait mon intime désespoir pour me conseiller ça._

 _Aujourd'hui pourtant, rien n'a changé. Après avoir été foudroyé par la présence électrique de_ _ _« S »_ , je n'ai plus réussi à vivre sans. Il est comme l'énergie nécessaire pour que mon cœur continue de battre. J'ai dix-sept ans et je l'aime toujours. Avec le temps, mes sentiments ont pris de nouveaux reliefs, plus complexes que lorsque j'ignorais toute l'ampleur de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Ils se sont enforcis et la douleur qui accompagne leurs incapacités à éclore dans la réalité est chaque jour un peu plus difficile à assumer. _

_Comment lui dire qu'il m'a volé mon cœur ? Alors qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, comment lui exprimer que je ne peux pas me passer de lui, que je rêve d'un nous plus intime ? J'ai bien peur que de tels aveux le conduisent à fuir ma folie et le poussent à abandonner l'amitié que nous avons bâtie. Je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'il s'en rende compte et en même temps, j'enrage qu'il soit aveugle à tous ces tourments que j'endure pour avoir le courage de lui cacher._

 _Tomber amoureux, c'est côtoyer les abîmes de ses sentiments, c'est se meurtrir sans fin dans les ombres du secret, c'est accepter que la personne dont on est épris ne puisse pas nous rendre cette grâce et apprendre à vivre avec. Etre amoureux, c'est être heureux pour l'élu de notre cœur, même si cela signifie que nous n'avons qu'un petit rôle à tenir dans son bonheur personnel. Cela nous oblige à entretenir le bon, même si l'on pleure et que l'on a mal dans le silence._

* * *

Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était pétrifié, incapable de se remettre de ce qu'il avait découvert. Au fond de lui, il y avait une petite voix qui lui susurrait que ce ne pouvait être vrai, qu'il avait mal compris ce qu'il venait de lire. Son Grand Méchant Loup, son protecteur depuis quatre ans était en réalité amoureux de lui, et il n'avait rien vu. C'était pourtant si évident quand il y repensait.

L'adolescent avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois durant toute la lecture de la rédaction. Son cœur s'était comprimé, sa respiration s'était hachurée d'émotions, son corps entier avait réagi aux mots de Derek. Parfois il avait ris niaisement ou s'était tracassé de la véracité des confidences que cet écrit recelait. Il n'avait jamais rien lu de tel, quelque chose qui l'avait percuté à ce point. C'était peut-être parce qu'on y parlait de lui, Mieczyslow Stilinski. Il n'avait pas imaginé être important à ce point pour celui qu'il nommait dérisoirement : son Grand Méchant Loup. Stiles en était totalement bouleversé et les larmes s'échouaient d'elle-même sur le papier.

Derek l'aimait. Derek était amoureux de lui. Derek pensait n'avoir aucune chance en comparaison de Lydia. Derek, le magnifique athlète au regard si troublant rêvait secrètement d'être son petit ami, et il perdait ses maux dans des phrases envoûtantes. C'était comme un tempête dans le cœur de l'hyperactif, tel un tsunami d'émotions qui venait inonder les terres de ses certitudes, noyer son ignorance pour faire naître d'autres vérités, des réels qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'explorer.

Et puis, quand il fut nécessaire qu'il cesse de s'émouvoir pour ne pas s'en vouloir davantage, il y eut ce moment de flottement dans son humeur, un instant où il parvint à replacer les choses dans leur contexte. Une pointe de panique le paralysa quand il se rendit compte que ces révélations étaient la trame d'une rédaction que Derek avait rendue. Un professeur de littéraire avait lu la confession des sentiments de son aîné. Son palpitant parti dans un rythme affolé et il fallut que Stiles relise la bafouille manuscrite pour s'apaiser de nouveau et se donner le temps de réaliser.

Une myriade d'interrogations s'imposèrent à son jeune esprit. Est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à Derek ? _Oui_. Avait-il assez de cran pour lui donner une importance réciproque dans sa propre vie ? _Ce n'est pas une question de courage_. Pouvait-il vivre sans la présence de son Grand Méchant Loup ? Rien que l'idée le fit souffrir, s'imposant dans son corps comme une blessure vicieuse et sanglante. _Non, j'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin de le taquiner, de partager des moments avec lui, de continuer de grandir sous son regard_. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'embrasser, devenir intime de cette manière que Derek espérait?

Il n'eut pas même à formuler de réponse dans ses pensées que son corps réagissait. Son pouls s'accéléra, il sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues. Une fébrilité nouvelle se répandit dans ses chairs et de plaisants frissons naquirent partout sur sa peau. S'imaginer la bouche de Derek contre la sienne excita tout son être au point où le désir s'exprima par un embarrassant gonflement à son entre cuisse. Il lui fallait désormais admettre qu'il n'était clairement pas indifférent aux charmes de son ami et qu'il s'était peut-être voilé la face en refusant de songer à ces possibilités.

Il était explicite qu'il avait toujours trouvé son ami beau et bien fait de sa personne. Un sportif tel que lui avait un corps sculpté, mais l'attrait qu'il pouvait susciter allait au-delà de sa seule apparence. Tout était dans les yeux de Derek, dans ce mélange de couleur indéfinissable et fascinant qui était capable d'exprimer tellement plus que de la singularité. Son grognon préféré avait un caractère tout entier, une prévenance estimée et surtout, une capacité d'écoute merveilleuse. Si sa plastique était particulièrement appréciable, son comportement relativement placide, cela soutenait une attitude réservée et pourtant, tellement généreuse.

Alors qu'il constatait tout ça, l'interdiction foudroya Stiles. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais compris son attirance pour son Grand Méchant Loup ? _Lydia_. Il avait trop focalisé son attention sur la petite rouquine pour saisir qu'il était capable d'envisager d'autres personnes. Il ne s'était pas interrogé plus avant parce que pour lui, rien n'avait autant d'importance que d'essayer d'obtenir l'attention de quelqu'un qui le traitait avec indifférence. Mais Derek l'aimait, lui. Stiles eut subitement envie de se taper la tête contre un mur et de se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

Sans réfléchir, il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il le voie. C'était urgent, impossible à contenir dans le temps. Il attendit que la première sonnerie arrive et sa jambe commença à faire de petits rebonds frénétiques. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, une angoisse inédite s'infiltra dans ses veines. Stiles se rongeait la lippe. Et si Derek était réellement parti en Alaska, effrayé par les répercussions de sa rédaction ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser son imagination dans cette direction.

― Allo, dit subitement une voix grave dans laquelle perçaient des accents de crainte mal contenue.

Stiles soupira de soulagement avant de se lever pour commencer à tourner en rond.

― Merci mon dieu t'es encore joignable, lâcha l'hyperactif qui ne savait plus comment se comporter.

― T'es sûr que ça va bien ? lui demanda son ami, décontenancé.

― Je veux te voir Derek, j'ai… j'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai tout lu et il… s'il te plait, monte dans ta voiture et viens chez moi. Je ne veux pas discuter de tout ça derrière un combiné. Dit oui, je t'en prie, dit oui.

Ses mots moururent dans un étrange essoufflement et il fallut quelques interminables secondes avant que la réponse du correspondant de Stiles ne se fasse entendre.

― J'arrive.

― Merci, susurra-t-il timidement. A tout de suite.

Stiles raccrocha en soupirant son émotivité. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et leva la tête au ciel pour prendre une longue et calmante respiration nasale. Tout son être avait défailli bien trop vite, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Derek ? Il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Ses pensées étaient un embrouillamini d'impressions qui heurtaient son être et l'exaltait dans une impatiente appréhension.

Le jeune revint vers la table de la cuisine et se saisit du précieux écrit dont il avait hérité la garde, ainsi que la fameuse enveloppe qui l'avait contenu. Il récupéra toutes ses affaires d'école et s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre pour ranger tout ça. Il relu de nouveau le message manuscrit de Derek. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression de courir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait et les souvenirs affluaient pour le percuter d'audacieux espoirs.

Stiles resta assit sur le bord de son lit à contempler le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il oublia la notion du temps pour revisiter le passé. Il se remémora ce fameux jour où dans la forêt, il avait demandé à Derek et à Scott de lui apprendre à embrasser. Le Grand Méchant Loup s'était montré mal à l'aise et avait immédiatement refusé, prétextant qu'on n'apprenait pas à embrasser avec ses amis. L'hyperactif se rendit compte à quel point cette situation avait été gênante pour le plus âgé du groupe.

Afin d'essayer de convaincre Derek d'accepter, Stiles lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il imaginerait Lydia à sa place, qu'il n'était qu'une aide pour s'entraîner. Comme ses arguments lui firent mal quand ils lui revinrent en mémoire. Bien sûr que le Grand Méchant Loup n'aurait pas pu accepter ce genre de propositions alors qu'il était sentimentalement affecté. Evidemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire oui, sachant qu'on se proposait de l'utiliser pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune de quinze ans se sentit soudainement débile en se rendant compte qu'il avait certainement été blessant. _Putain, mais quel con_! Il se promit qu'il réparerait ça, tout devait changer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur cette réflexion, la sonnette de sa maison retentit. Un stress nouveau se répandit dans ses veines et Stiles se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, de dévaler les escaliers et d'ouvrir la porte. Derek était là, arborant son éternelle veste en cuir et l'indémodable distance naturelle qui faisait son attitude au quotidien. Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de son ami qui s'était pourtant placé de profile pour l'inviter à pénétrer chez lui.

― Et bien… entre, dit Stiles d'une voix que l'émotivité rendait incertaine.

Derek releva la tête et son regard clair se fit insistant alors que sa bouche se tordait dans le manque d'assurance. Ses sourcils exprimaient un étrange accablement et Stiles eut juste envie d'effacer l'expression embarrassée qui envahissait ce si beau visage.

― T'es sûr ? l'interrogea le nouvel arrivant, qui ignorait quel comportement adopter pour faire face à la situation.

Il gardait ses mains dans ses poches et baissait la tête comme s'il était coupable de quelques méfaits connus de lui seul.

― Bon, Grand Méchant Loup, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses là tout de suite, mais si j'avais plus voulu te voir, je t'aurais évité, rétorqua Stiles. Au lieu de ça je t'ai invité chez moi pour qu'on discute. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle de tout ce que tu as écrit ? demanda-t-il, les joues rougies, une risette gênée sur le coin des lèvres.

Quand il osa regarder dans la direction de son coup de foudre, les grands yeux de Derek se firent tristes tout autant que défiants.

― J'ai peur Stiles et tu sais comment je suis quand j'ai peur.

Le plus jeune acquiesça gravement avant de commencer à parler :

― Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je ne veux pas te perdre Derek, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. T'es mon ami, tu sais que je t'adore sinon je ne te prendrais pas la tête comme ça. Ne te ferme pas s'il te plait. Aller, viens, je peux même te servir une boisson si tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec une bonhomie qu'il exagérait simplement pour rassurer son ami.

Derek expira son appréhension et se donna le courage d'entrer dans la demeure des Stilinski. Stiles fit tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas jugé ou lui donner l'impression que la relation qu'ils partageaient était en danger. Pourtant, l'aîné du duo demeurait tendu comme un string. Il n'éprouvait aucune sorte d'apaisement à se rendre compte que le jeune ne semblait pas tant affecté par les révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Et si tout cela concourait à sa ruine sentimentale ? Derek pourrait-il s'en remettre ou se transformerait-il en handicapé de l'amour ?

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table à manger. Stiles avait servi un jus de fruit à son ami et il se plaça face à lui. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, le cadet garda une posture d'expectation. Il était rare qu'il se montre aussi calme, et le plus âgé comprit qu'il attendait qu'il commence à parler. C'était légitime, mais Derek devait tout de même se forcer à prendre la parole, à discuter d'un sujet qui était resté silencieusement enfermé dans ses secrets, pendant plus de quatre ans. Il but une gorgée, tritura ses doigts et se lança à contre cœur.

― Alors, t'as lu, et… ?

Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'aîné se révélèrent aussi fébriles que son attitude. Derek était à fleur de peau et semblait ne plus être capable de respirer normalement.

― Ouah, je sais plus qui je suis Derek, répondit immédiatement Stiles qui devait apparemment calmer une frénésie intérieure ne laissant rien présager de bon. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait me regarder comme ça. Ça m'a complètement retourné. Je... j'ai envie… j'ai le cœur qui panique depuis une heure, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les vapes, avoua-t-il en essayant de sourire.

Son comparse le regarda subrepticement avant de rediriger son attention sur le plateau en bois de la table. Il était fébrile et ne parvenait manifestement pas à le cacher, chose qui le déstabilisait totalement.

― Moi aussi, grommela-t-il laconiquement.

― Alors… comme ça… t'es amoureux de moi, soupira Stiles qui avait encore du mal à croire qu'une telle chose fut possible.

― Oui, répondit Derek qui se mit malgré lui dans la posture d'un accusé.

― C'est pour ça que t'as voulu devenir mon ami et qu'on a vécu tout ça ?

La question n'en était pas vraiment une et si Derek s'en rendit compte il répondit tout de même. Stiles tenta de rester le plus naturel possible, mais c'était tellement difficile compte tenu de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre lui et son ami qui s'abîmait devant lui. Le plus âgé se racla la gorge et grommela ses raisons comme si la honte en guidait l'expression.

― Je ne peux pas vivre sans te voir. C'était le seul moyen d'être proche de toi, dit-il, accablé par les charges invisibles qui pesaient sur son cœur.

― Regarde-moi s'il te plait. N'aies pas peur. Je t'en prie, n'aies pas peur de ce que je ressens. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais non ? demanda le plus jeune.

Sa voix était douce et lorsque son ami osa rediriger son attention sur lui, toutes ses mimiques se mirent au diapason du ton employé. Derek, dégluti sa salive et inspira avant de prendre la parole.

― Cinq fois depuis qu'on se connait. Mais c'était toujours pour des trucs légers.

Stiles s'offusqua gentiment de la remarque qui lui était faite. Un sourire délicat étira ses lèvres épaisses et il secoua négativement de la tête.

― Non Derek, c'était pour des trucs qui me tenaient à cœur, même si c'était des délires. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était pas des choses passionnantes à tes yeux que ça ne voulait rien dire. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le plus jeune triturait ses doigts sur la table alors qu'il lâchait ses propos tout en rosissant quelque peu. Cela n'eut pourtant pas l'effet qu'il aurait souhaité et Derek baissa de nouveau son regard tout en secouant négativement sa tête. Si les propos tenus le rassuraient, l'écrivain en herbe ne s'autorisait pas le droit d'y voir un espoir par peur d'être déçu d'avoir cru que l'impossible pouvait se réaliser. Sa voix devint rauque lorsqu'il parla.

― Mais tu m'aimes comme un ami. Moi je t'aime comme un amoureux, dit-il avec une réserve touchante.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa une nouvelle fois et il eut de nouveau cette sensation que la pression de l'instant allait le faire s'effondrer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette fragilité qui faisait vibrer tous son corps, il fallait qu'il tente de faire comprendre à son ami que le monde n'était pas aussi contrasté qu'il semblait le croire. Il fit abstraction de tous les désagréments qui pesaient sur lui et se lança :

― Je ne sais plus comment je t'aime Derek. Tes mots, ils ont tout changés, annonça le plus jeune, alors qu'il étirait le silence qui suivit pour forcer son aîné à le regarder. Je sais juste que c'est là et que ça pousse mon palpitant dans ses limites tellement c'est fort. Ça je le sais, renchérit-il quand il capta le beau regard vert de son comparse.

Stiles avait placé son poing frêle sur son torse pour lier le geste au propos et l'intensité de ses yeux chamboula totalement Derek qui ne parvenait plus à penser en des termes clairs.

― Ce que ça veut dire pour la suite, je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je crois que j'ai envie de tomber amoureux de toi, j'ai envie de partager ce que tu ressens, exprima le jeune fougueux alors que ses prunelles s'embuaient d'un optimisme sensible.

Les certitudes de Derek vinrent subitement lui comprimer le cœur et il sembla se défaire dans une sorte de négation qui ne lui faisait que du mal.

― On ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux, dit-il avec la conviction que cette vérité était absolue puisqu'il l'avait expérimenté de façon tyrannique et bien malgré lui.

Stiles s'agaça et son tendre minois se chiffonna de contrariété.

― Quand on aime avant toute chose, être amoureux devient une décision. Toi, t'es tombé amoureux, mais t'a quand même voulu tout ce qui a suivi. Moi, je t'aime tout court mec, et quand c'est comme ça, on a le choix de comment l'exprimer. Je ne peux pas passer à côté de tes sentiments et faire semblant que ça ne me touche pas. Tu ne mérites pas des mensonges. Tu comptes pour moi, vraiment beaucoup. J'ai envie de ne penser qu'à ça, expliqua Stiles dans un souffle qui exprimait autant de conviction que de tendresse.

La force de son plaidoyer atteignit Derek jusque dans sa chair. L'invité se demandait s'il avait bien compris ce que son ami lui disait. Assit l'un en face de l'autre autour de cette table, ils s'observèrent comme s'ils cherchaient à tromper l'hésitation et l'embarras. Le plus jeune semblait attendre que son aîné saisisse bien ce qu'il lui annonçait de manière un peu brouillonne, et celui-ci mis un certain temps pour se décider à répondre. Sa bouche se fit sèche quand il osa reprendre la parole et exposé ses intimes questionnements.

― Alors… alors tu crois qu'on pourrait… qu'on pourrait devenir des petits-amis ? demanda Derek, incrédule.

― Non, je crois qu'on pourrait devenir des amis intimes, des âmes sœurs, annonça Stiles qui prit une fragile inspiration dans la foulée.

Derek cola son dos à son siège et sa bouche se tordit de malaise. Son regard d'habitude si perçant se fit nébuleux et la mélancolie vint se loger dans l'éclat ombrageux de ses iris. Il ne comprenait plus rien et se raccrochait à sa morosité. Il avait arrêté d'écouter après avoir entendu « Non » et le mot raisonnait dans son esprit tel une déception qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas éprouver.

― Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, lâcha-t-il, à bout de souffle, signe que sa poitrine se serrait désagréablement.

Stiles eut envie de se lever pour lui foutre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. En même temps, l'attitude de son ami le faisait littéralement craquer et il souhaitait le cajoler pour le tranquilliser et lui montrer qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il soupira exagérément avant de s'expliquer de nouveau.

― Si grand nigaud ! Je veux sortir avec toi, t'embrasser, t'aider à être ce que tu veux dans la vie, apprendre à partager le sexe… mais si on fait tout ça, je ne veux pas que ce soit « petit », c'est tout. Derek et Stiles, c'est grand tu vois, c'est genre énorme. Ça a toujours été le cas, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Est-ce que tu sais le plaisir que j'ai eu à être considéré par un plus grand qui ne me prenait pas de haut ? Non, tu n'le sais pas apparemment. J'ai bassiné Scott pendant des jours pour qu'il accepte que tu fasses parti de notre équipée sauvage, je te voulais avec nous…

― Oui, il me l'a dit, l'interrompit le plus âgé qui semblait essoufflé.

Derek passa une main incertaine sur son front suant. Exprimer ses émotions verbalement était quelque chose qui ne faisait pas parti de ses qualités. Parler à cœur ouvert avec le garçon qu'il aimait secrètement le chamboulait au-delà de tout et il ne savait plus comment interpréter le moment. Il était complètement perdu et Stiles n'ignorait pas qu'il devait le rassurer. Le plus jeune sourit et continua d'ouvrir son cœur, comme si cela inciterait son ami à s'apaiser.

― J'attends de vivre l'amour réciproque avec quelqu'un depuis toujours, dit Stiles en faisant abstraction de cette petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'il sombrait dans la niaiserie. Si c'est toi, tout rentre dans l'ordre, plus personne ne souffre en silence et on guérit ensemble. Tu comprends ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il bougeait son bras pour saisir l'une des paluches de Derek qui ne put réprimer un léger sursaut. Si tu es tombé amoureux de moi, je ne peux pas admettre que ça ne veuille rien dire pour moi, murmura l'hyperactif qui concentrait toute son attention dans les iris verdoyants de son admirateur secret. Je ne veux plus m'extasier secrètement pour quelqu'un qui m'ignore. Lydia n'est pas la femme de ma vie, c'est une sorte d'icône intouchable et je me fais du mal avec elle, se justifia-t-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaisse main de son ami.

Derek déglutit. Ce contact l'électrisait totalement et l'embrouillait d'un plaisir coupable. Stiles l'avait déjà touché avant, mais pas comme ça, pas dans ce contexte. Il était sans voix et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait pourtant difficilement passer l'air de ses expirations retenues.

― L'amour ça doit être bon, ça doit être quelque chose qui fait du bien plutôt que du mal, reprit le cadet avec un engouement qui pouvait paraître décalé. Savoir que tu ressens des choses si fortes pour moi, ça me fait du bien Derek. J'ai envie de tomber amoureux de toi et te donner tout ce qui te fera du bien en retour, et… et je crois que… j'en ai envie depuis plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Stiles caressa de nouveau la peau vibrante sous ses doigts. Les yeux de l'aîné se chargèrent d'émotions avant qu'un froncement rageur ne vienne gribouiller la tendresse qui s'y déversait. Il reprit sa main dans un mouvement un peu brusque et la crispa dans une sorte de sourde violence que le plus jeune ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Derek s'énervait-il ?

― T'as pas à chercher des raisons ou te persuader que c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour me préserver, cracha le plus âgé dont la contrariété infectait l'attitude.

― Putain Derek, comment tu peux dire ça ! s'énerva Stiles à son tour. Pourquoi tu crois que notre histoire doit forcément être désespérée. Pourquoi tu crois que c'est pas possible de choisir qui on aime et comment ? Non. Je… depuis que j'ai lu tes mots, tu me fais littéralement… bander. Je t'jure Drek, là je suis excité et c'est pas parce que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est parce que t'es là avec moi, avec tes beaux yeux tout tristes que j'ai envie de rendre rieurs. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Jamais avant aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de t'aimer, toi, tout entier. Tu comprends ? demanda-t-il alors que le ton de sa voix se fit de plus en plus doux.

Le plus âgé tenta plusieurs fois de répondre, mais il était trop nerveux pour s'exprimer correctement. Du bout des doigts, il s'accrocha aux rebords de la table de cuisine et ferma les yeux pour prendre quelques profondes respirations calmantes. Etait-il possible de se sentir autant dépassé par la possibilité qu'un rêve d'amour réciproque devienne réalité ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça lui faisait si peur. Il aurait dû se réjouir de découvrir que Stiles était suffisamment ouvert pour accepter tout ça, mais il craignait simplement que la force de ses propres sentiments ne l'écrase pour lui révéler à quel point il était nul. Et si Stiles finissait par se lasser de lui, par comprendre qu'il s'était fourvoyé en croyant que vivre une relation intime avec lui pouvait être une solution à ses amours blessés ?

― Et si ça ne marchait pas ? osa-t-il demander, la peur au ventre.

― Et bien on aurait essayé, on saurait que ce n'était pas la solution pour nous. On aurait appris. Et on restera de toute façon toujours important l'un pour l'autre, improvisa Stiles qui ne semblait jamais pris au dépourvu, chose que Derek admirait au plus haut point chez lui. Dans tous les cas, tu seras mon premier et je serais le tien. Toute notre vie ça comptera ça. Je veux que tu aies ce poids dans mon cœur dans le déroulement de ma vie. C'est comme ça que je décide aujourd'hui de te montrer que t'es important à mes yeux, conclut le plus jeune, avec une force de conviction contagieuse.

― T'es gay ? questionna le plus âgé, une pointe de scepticisme dans les mimiques de sa bouche.

― On s'en fout ! s'exclama Stiles, un poil moqueur. Je t'aime, ça j'en suis sûr et, je sais que penser être un couple avec toi, ça me fait tout chaud à l'intérieur. T'es un gars ? C'est pas une tare tu sais ? questionna-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si tout ça n'était qu'un truc secondaire. Non, mais tu t'es vu ? T'es une bombe atomique Drek. En plus, t'es gentil et tu me protèges depuis que tu me connais parce que tu m'aimes d'amour et pour de vrai. Il faudrait que je sois un sacré connard pour ne pas voir la chance que j'aie. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je… je ne peux pas être indifférent. S'il te plait Grand Méchant Loup, ne t'arrête pas à des trucs sectaires comme l'identité sexuelle. Avant que t'arrive, j'ai décidé que j'avais envie d'être ton chéri aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? demanda Stiles dont les grands yeux expressifs se voilèrent de tendresse.

― Tu me scies les pattes, je… je n'sais pas quoi faire, répondit Derek qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça quand il avait pris le chemin de la maison de la famille Stilinski.

Il paraissait mal à l'aise dans son corps musculeux, incapable de réagir comme il le fallait. Stiles se leva et s'approcha de lui sans couper le contact visuel. Lui aussi semblait fragilisé par l'instant et il tentait par tous les moyens dont il disposait de faire abstraction de ses hésitations. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de son ami, il posa une main délicate sur son épaule tendue.

― T'as envie de m'embrasser ? souffla-t-il fébrilement.

― Toujours, souffla l'aîné dont le palpitant se détraqua dans d'impossibles rebonds.

Derek ferma de nouveau les yeux tandis que la main de son amoureux secret quittait son épaule pour s'enrouler doucement autour de sa nuque. Sa respiration se fit erratique et il releva les paupières pour constater la proximité de Stiles. Il n'osait pas croire que cela allait enfin arriver, il avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup trop pour lui et en même temps, il souhaitait de toute son âme que ses rêves se concrétisent pour devenir la seule réalité dans laquelle il pouvait être heureux. Un monde où Stiles Stilinski était son compagnon de vie.

― Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour enfin le faire, pour de vrai cette fois ? demanda le plus jeune, un sourire appréhensif plaqué sur son jolie minois.

Derek se leva doucement et emprisonna Stiles dans ses gros bras musclés. Leurs cœurs faisaient vibrer leurs poitrines accolés dans une mélodie d'échos qui se répondaient d'excitation. Ils profitèrent de la chaleur qui s'épanouissait entre eux et le plus jeune enserra la taille de son protecteur.

― J'ai peur que tout ça ne soi qu'un rêve, susurra le plus âgé à l'oreille de son favori.

― Embrasse-moi Drek, montre-moi tous ces espoirs que tu ne sais pas dire, murmura Stiles, tremblant d'impatience contre le torse de son ami.

Et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs langues se cajolèrent, leurs mains se caressèrent, leurs corps parlèrent à la place de leurs esprits. L'échange fut effervescent, maladroit, dévastateur pour leurs centres vitaux qui se perdaient dans des rythmes affolés. Stiles sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision au moment même où il ressentit toute la vérité d'amour que lui réserva son Grand Méchant Loup par l'intermédiaire de ce premier baiser, magnifique. Derek eut le sentiment que pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il était libéré de ses tourments et se fut comme si la vie se colorait, comme si son univers de mélancolie s'effondrait pour laisser place à la plus belle sensation d'existence qu'il eut connu. Si l'avenir était toujours aussi incertain, le présent n'avait jamais été plus intense pour ces deux jeunes âmes qui se rencontraient à nouveau.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures.**_

 _ **DbZ0**_


	2. Les démasqués

**_Salut à tous et merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire._**

 ** _Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire de suite, mais vos commentaires ont été une source d'inspiration qu'il m'a fallu exprimer au travers d'un nouveau texte. Ce qui suit est donc une séquelle de « L'encre des sentiments ». Pas de romantisme toutefois dans cette historiette en forme de One Shot et place à un repas de famille chez les Hale._**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite saura vous plaire. Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. Bonne lecture et à plus dans une review ? Bisous !_**

 ** _DbZ0_**

 _PS : RAR des guest(s) en bas !_

* * *

 **Les démasqués**

Dans la luxueuse salle à manger du manoir Hale, le repas venait de commencer et Derek eut cette impression dérangeante, comme une fausse note dans l'air, un bourdonnement dans sa chair. Assis à sa place attitrée autour de la grande table richement apprêtée, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer, mais il avait la sensation que l'atmosphère était plus lourde que d'habitude. Bien que les convives montrassent des visages enjoués, le cadet de la famille était persuadé que quelque chose détonnait. Cela venait de sa mère qui présidait la réunion du dimanche soir. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années paraissait tendue et si les autres membres du foyer ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, cela s'exprimait tel un désagréable frisson dans le dos de l'adolescent de dix-sept ans.

À la droite de la matriarche, Nathan était tout aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée. L'homme n'avait jamais réellement montré ses émotions et gardait cette attitude placide dont son seul fils avait hérité. Aussi, le père de famille s'avérait égal à lui-même et observait les autres tout en mangeant de manière plutôt frugale. À la gauche de Thalia, Peter s'entraînait à faire rire Cora avec des jeux de mots qui avaient le mérite de faire sourire sa sœur aînée. Laura étant partie à New York pour suivre ses études à l'Université, tous s'étaient accoutumés à son absence autour de la table bien fournie de la famille Hale. Si tout semblait sensiblement comme d'habitude, et que chacun appréciait la qualité du repas, le cadet voyait bien que sa mère était tracassée et la vérité devint de plus en plus évidente quand elle décida de s'adresser directement à lui.

― Mon chéri, tu ne t'es confié ni à ton père ni à moi concernant ton projet de poursuite d'étude, dit-elle en posant délicatement sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette, avant de s'essuyer le coin des lèvres avec sa belle serviette brodée. C'est ta dernière année de lycée et je m'inquiète de ton manque d'intérêt pour l'Université, renchérit l'avocate de formation tandis que l'attention de tous se rivait sur Derek.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la petite famille alors que l'adolescent écarquillait les yeux, pris au dépourvu par la question. Il reporta son regard sur le contenu de son assiette et tenta de calmer les trémulations de son cœur. Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant cette question, et encore moins le fait que son devenir puisse être un sujet de préoccupation familiale. Il se racla la gorge avant de fixer son oncle Peter qui l'encouragea silencieusement à répondre, tandis que Cora paraissait mal à l'aise.

― Je… je ne veux pas partir de Beacon Hills, dit-il d'une voix incertaine, déclenchant un soupir exaspéré de son voisin de gauche, son père.

Thalia caressa la main de son époux et regarda tendrement son unique fils qui avait de nouveau baissé les yeux.

― Tu ne veux pas faire d'études supérieures ? demanda la matriarche, d'une voix blanche, qui se voulait apaisante, mais qui n'était pas sans receler une tonalité alarmiste.

― Je ne sais pas, enfin… si, répondit Derek qui ne releva pas la tête et commença à mélanger négligemment sa nourriture, comme s'il allait découvrir un trésor au fond de son assiette en continuant de déplacer les aliments du bout de sa fourchette.

― Tu as de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières mon chéri, tu es un élève studieux et investi. Je… je croyais que tu préparais scrupuleusement ton avenir depuis ton arrivée au lycée.

Le jeune posa son couvert à son tour et se donna le courage d'affronter l'inquiétude de ses parents.

― J'aime apprendre et je suis bon pour ça, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire à l'autre bout du pays, se justifia-t-il avec appréhension.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de façon sonore et exagérée cette fois-ci, alors que Peter détournait son regard de la scène pour calmer une montée de nervosité qui n'échappa à personne.

― La faculté de Beacon Hills reste médiocre Derek. Si tu souhaites avoir un véritable diplôme, reconnu partout dans le pays, il est nécessaire que tu partes ailleurs, intervint froidement le patriarche.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient telles des aiguilles de glace lancées avec une précision destinée à éveiller la conscience de son fils, qui semblait s'entêter dans le manque d'aplombs face aux choix que réclamait le fait de murir. Derek déglutit et observa son père, un éclat de défiance dans son regard semblable.

― Je préférerais faire l'Université à distance dans ce cas, dit-il, une conviction qui ressemblait à de la provocation dans la tonalité de sa voix grave. Avec internet, on peut étudier dans des institutions de qualités sans être forcément sur place. Je me suis renseigné et il n'y a que pour passer les épreuves qu'il est nécessaire de se déplacer. Ça vous reviendrait moins cher que de devoir louer une chambre d'étudiant, développa-t-il, persuadé d'user d'arguments valables.

Interdit, Nathan se referma et la fâcherie se diffusa visiblement dans les mimiques de son faciès sérieux. Thalia ne pût réprimer l'effarement de ses beaux yeux noirs et elle se retourna vers Peter qui ne sembla ni vouloir la soutenir, ni désirer exprimer un avis quelconque. De son côté, la jeune de quatorze ans paraissait blasée par la discussion et tentait de faire comme si elle n'entendait rien de l'échange qui avait lieu. La mère de famille redirigea son attention sur Derek qui fronçait les sourcils et se rembrunissait à vue d'œil.

― L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour nous et tu le sais, expliqua la femme tout en replaçant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. De plus, tu es un excellent sportif et il ne serait pas étonnant que tu décroches une bourse. Enfin, aller à la faculté représente une sorte de passage initiatique. Pourquoi t'obstines -tu à vouloir rester ici, je… je ne comprends pas. Si tu veux t'autonomiser et réussir, il est important que tu en passes par cette expérience. Tu la refuses parce que tu as peur de ne plus voir tes amis ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de comprendre les intimes motivations de son adolescent.

Nathan soupira une nouvelle fois et s'employa à ne pas s'adresser directement à son voisin de droite. Il se retenait manifestement de ne pas imposer à Derek la nécessité de regarder la réalité en face, pour ne pas risquer de se mettre sa femme à dos. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'exprimer son opinion avec une désinvolture qui n'était pas sans receler une pointe d'arrogance.

― Je n'ai jamais compris son attachement envers ces deux gamins navrants qui courent dans ses pattes comme de misérables chiots abandonnés. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il traine avec des jeunes de son âge. Ces amis le tirent clairement vers le bas, insista-t-il tout en instillant une nouvelle tension dans l'échange.

Derek eut envie de bondir, mais il contint l'éveil vivace de sa colère avec brio. Ses bras tombèrent simplement le long de son corps alors qu'il serait invisiblement ses poings sous la table. En face de lui, Peter se musela pour ne pas agresser son beau-frère tandis que Cora relevait la tête, choquée par les avis péjoratifs de son paternel sur les fréquentations de son aîné. La matriarche jeta un sombre regard à son époux et son froncement de sourcil exprimait une sourde irritation.

― Là n'était pas le sujet de conversation Nathan, intervint Thalia d'une manière réfrigérante.

Elle se détourna de son époux comme si elle balayait ses arguments et l'adolescent se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé voir sa mère exercer son métier de procureur. Elle devait être intimidante au possible pour ses adversaires et un étrange réconfort se répandit dans son ventre à cette idée.

― Tu n'as jamais été très sociable Derek, mais de là à refuser en bloc l'idée d'aller à la Fac pour étudier à domicile, n'est-ce pas un peu extrême ? lui demanda Thalia qui faisait preuve d'une délicatesse destinée à l'apaiser. Ce n'est pas vraiment sain de se replier sur soi de cette façon, ne crois-tu pas ?

― Pourquoi accordez-vous tant d'importance à ça ? rétorqua le jeune homme qui s'obstinait à garder ses positions. Je n'ai pas envie de partir de Beacon Hills, tous ceux que j'aime sont ici, dit-il avec une émotion qui atteignit toute la tablée. Si je dois partir, je vais déprimer et… et je gâcherais mes chances de réussite. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retrouver avec des babouins décérébrés qui passent leurs temps à se dépraver parce qu'ils ne sont plus sous l'autorité directe de leurs parents. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver parmi eux, à devoir m'imposer physiquement pour qu'ils me foutent la paix et arrêtent d'essayer de m'entraîner dans leurs conneries. Ce n'est pas du repli sur moi maman, c'est de la lucidité sur la futilité de cette période initiatique, qui forme les futurs moutons du modèle sociétal qui gère nos vies, argumenta l'adolescent qui dévoilait là sa vision critique de l'enseignement secondaire.

À l'écoute de cette diatribe, Peter ne retint pas le ricanement qui chatouillait sa gorge et cela sembla glacer davantage Nathan. Le père de famille tourna la tête vers son garçon et le regarda avec une sorte d'inadmissible condescendance. Toute son attitude semblait lui dire : « tu as de grandes idées blanc-bec, mais tu n'as tellement rien vécu que tes convictions ne valent pas tripette ». Il se détourna de lui pour observer sa femme qui paraissait déstabilisée par la vision du monde que Derek nourrissait et plus encore, par la réaction de son époux.

― Notre fils a dû découvrir les auteurs anarchistes pour déverser ce monceau de clichés antisystèmes, qui ne sont ni plus ni moins que de la boue intellectuelle, dit-il, un mépris nouveau dans son port de tête. M'est avis que ce monsieur Russel qui met ces torchons entre les mains de notre rejeton est une véritable plaie. J'en toucherai deux mots à la direction de son lycée, dit-il d'un air détaché, avant de sectionner un morceau de viande juteuse pour le mâchouiller avec dédain.

― Mon prof de littérature n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'énerva l'adolescent dont le palpitant tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il semblait fulminer sur place alors que son père s'entêtait à ignorer sa réaction.

― Moi non plus je ne veux pas que Derek parte ! s'exclama subitement la benjamine, surprenant Peter qui paraissait voir cette discussion comme étant une vaste comédie.

De son côté, Thalia restait sans voix, incapable de ramener le sujet vers ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Elle regardait tout ça non sans dépit et semblait contrariée de constater que le père de ses enfants contribuait à rendre la discussion plus opaque qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Elle passa une main lasse sur son front et respira lentement pour retrouver son calme.

― Il a raison, y a qu'à voir les films sur les étudiants pour savoir qu'il dit vrai et ceux qui les font ne sont pas des anarchistes, insista la plus jeune alors qu'elle défiait son père. Et puis, Stiles et Scott ne sont pas médiocres. Ce n'est pas leurs fautes s'ils ne sont pas nés riches et les regarder de haut c'est de la mesquinerie débile, conclut-elle avant de regarder son frère dont le teint était devenu livide.

― Cora, mesure tes propos si tu ne veux pas être punie, répondit Nathan qui conservait son air hautain et continuait de manger tandis que plus personne autour de la table ne touchait au contenu de son assiette.

― J'ai réfléchi, persévéra l'adolescente avant de se renfrogner.

Le silence tomba et Thalia se rongea les dents. Elle n'avait pas pensé que le sujet de l'avenir de son fils s'avérerait aussi épineux et elle soupira doucement avant de joindre ses mains dans une caricature de prière. Elle en profita pour tenter une nouvelle approche sous la forme d'une diversion qui impliquerait le soutien de son frère. Peter avait toujours le mot pour rire, peut-être que l'interroger dénouerait les tensions qui étaient apparues.

― Et toi, tu ne dis rien Peter ?

― Qu'aurais-je à dire Thalie ? lui répondit-il avec une sérieuse sincérité, désamorçant ainsi la tactique que son aînée avait tenté de mettre en place. Tes enfants sont des rebelles, ils me ressemblent un peu, renchérit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard.

Il venait de signifier à la femme qui présidait la réunion de famille qu'il était du côté des jeunes et que ce qui se passait ne lui donnait aucunement l'envie d'aller dans les sens de Nathan ou le sien. Peter fit un clin d'œil à Cora avant d'observer son neveu avec une attention soutenue, comme s'il cherchait à savoir jusqu'où il irait pour défendre ses opinions. Thalia expira nerveusement alors que le patriarche faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

― Tu ne veux pas partir de la maison par sentimentalisme mal placé Derek, voilà tout. Ta mère t'a trop couvé et il est temps que tu te comportes en homme, intervint le père de famille quand il eut avalé sa bouchée.

Le jeune de dix-sept ans se recula dans son siège comme s'il venait de prendre un coup en plein plexus. Ses paupières se rabattirent sur ses beaux iris et quand il eut inspiré, il rouvrit les yeux pour répondre avec un effarouchement qui le fit paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

― C'est du sentimentalisme mal placé que d'être amoureux Papa ? Tu n'es pas amoureux de Maman, toi ? demanda-t-il alors que toutes ses mimiques se faisaient provocatrices.

Nathan reposa ses couverts et décala son siège pour faire face à l'impertinence de son fils.

― Justement, ta mère et moi nous sommes rencontrés à l'université Derek, et nos amourettes de lycéens sont restées derrière nous parce que nous avons fait nos premiers pas en tant qu'adultes, ensemble. Qui que soit cette fille dont tu crois être épris, elle ne mérite pas que tu gâches ton avenir pour elle, conclut-il avec la certitude d'élever le débat au-dessus des considérations infantiles qui semblaient guider le cœur de son unique fils.

Derek n'encaissa pas l'argumentaire de son père et monta immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux. L'homme face à lui prenait le visage d'un ennemi insoupçonné et l'adolescent n'était plus très sûr qu'il agisse pour son bien. Sa voix se fit pourtant calme quand il répondit.

― Ce n'est pas une amourette et je ne crois pas être épris, je le suis vraiment, depuis plus de quatre ans. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis avant, et je n'en changerais pas demain ou même l'année prochaine ou dans dix ans, assura-t-il, faisant preuve d'un aplomb qui surprit chaque personne attablée là.

Le frère cadet de Thalia racla sa gorge, et se montra embêté par le fait que son neveu s'empêtre dans ses sentiments devant tous.

― Derek, tu es bien en train de parler de la personne à qui je pense ? demanda-t-il alors que son regard se faisait lourd de sous-entendus. Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu cesses de te torturer en t'accrochant à cette idylle en sens unique. Crois-moi, ça ne mène nulle part, dit-il avec une douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses intimes.

― Ce n'est plus en sens unique Pet ». À vrai dire, c'est même super réciproque, affirma le jeune homme, incapable de réprimer le tendre rosissement de ses joues.

― Tu en es sûr ? insista son parrain qui se dévoilait prévenant et empli d'une chaleureuse considération.

― Certain, répondit l'adolescent, ne cillant pas un seul instant alors qu'un timide sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble maintenant, se justifia-t-il.

Peter acquiesça avant de se saisir de son verre à pied et s'autoriser une gorgée de Bordeaux. À côté de lui, Thalia parut subitement honteuse. Son frère savait des choses sur son fils qu'elle ignorait. Elle eut la désagréable impression d'avoir loupé un train. Son adolescent était manifestement fou amoureux et elle ne s'était aperçu de rien. Pas étonnant qu'il aille confier ses secrets à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand avait-elle arrêté de mériter les confidences de son enfant ? À quel moment avait-elle cessé de l'observer pour décrypter les divers signes de ses humeurs ?

― Qui est-ce ? Nous connaissons cette jeune femme ? osa demander la mère de famille qui semblait marcher sur des œufs tandis que son mari ne souhaitait pas accorder autant d'importance à toute cette histoire.

― Oui, vous connaissez cette personne, répondit Derek qui fut soudain très mal à l'aise d'en parler.

― Et, tu ne nous diras pas de qui il s'agit ? intervint Nathan qui paraissait prendre ça à la légère, malgré les propos qu'avait tenus l'adolescent un peu plus tôt alors qu'il exposait la sincérité de ses sentiments.

À cet instant, Derek ne sut plus vers qui se tourner. Son cœur s'emballa pour battre à une cadence infernale. Sa peau devint moite et il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir tant tout son corps se détraquait sous une invisible pression. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en arriverait à ce moment où il lui faudrait affirmer ses préférences devant les siens. Il jeta un regard apeuré à son père qui s'agaça silencieusement et Derek baissa les yeux pour observer ses mains. L'adolescent ne savait plus comment se comporter et lorsqu'il tenta d'être digne, il se retrouva face à l'expression cryptique de son parrain. De son côté, Cora semblait impatiente qu'il crache le morceau tandis que Thalia s'interrogeait sourdement sur toutes les hésitations qui gouvernaient les attitudes du jeune homme.

― Ce n'est… ce n'est pas… une… une fille, bégaya Derek, à fleur de peau, rougissant de la tête au pied.

Ce fut comme si le monde se suspendait à ses lèvres et il prit une nouvelle inspiration pour avouer enfin :

― C'est… c'est Stiles, souffla-t-il, le cœur en vrac, les poumons vidés, l'esprit tourmenté par cette confession qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire.

Un nouveau silence plomba l'assistance et les convives réagirent tous différemment. Peter ferma ses yeux et expira doucement. Thalia écarquilla les siens et resta béate un instant. Cora se mit à sourire avec un attendrissement craquant. Et Nathan devint blême jusqu'à ce que ses mimiques se repeignent dans un écœurement retenu. Derek quant à lui déglutit difficilement et tenta par tous les moyens d'éteindre le tremblement de ses mains ainsi que cette envie de vomir qui compressait son estomac.

― Quoi ? demanda agressivement le père de famille, comme s'il cherchait la confirmation qu'il avait bien entendu.

Derek lui fit face et détesta être témoin du dégout que son père lui réservait. C'était tellement immérité qu'il s'en sentit blessé dans ses tréfonds. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et tenter de noyer le poisson, il en avait trop dit. Alors il prit la décision de s'affirmer et de défendre ses sentiments, coûte que coûte.

― C'est Stiles Stilinski, le fils du shérif, réitéra Derek qui parut alors prêt à militer pour son point de vue. Je suis amoureux de lui et il m'aime aussi. Son père est au courant et il n'y voit rien de mal tant que nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et que nous ne nous faisons pas souffrir, expliqua-t-il, laissant entendre à tous que le shérif était un homme tolérant et compréhensif, comme pour faire savoir à son propre père qu'il avait peut-être des leçons à en tirer. Je veux rester ici pour l'attendre, prendre soin de notre relation et préparer le futur avec Stiles. C'est lui mon avenir et peu importe ce que je deviens, s'il fait partie de ma vie je serais heureux, dit-il avec une force de conviction qui ne laissa aucun des convives indifférent, quelques soient leurs positions sur le sujet.

Derek cessa d'observer son paternel qui n'était manifestement pas prompt à changer son fusil d'épaule, et s'adressa directement à sa mère, incertaine, laissée impuissante devant la nécessité de prendre position tant la nouvelle la soufflait sur place.

― Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, je m'en irais, je partirais vivre chez oncle Peter et je trouverais un travail après le lycée, affirma le jeune homme qui se donnait du courage à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Je n'ai pas peur de devoir m'assumer et me passer de votre soutien financier. N'est-ce pas ça devenir un homme aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en redirigeant son regard céladon vers Nathan, pour le défier comme jamais il ne se l'était permis avant.

― Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi mon gamin, intervint Peter d'une voix posée dans laquelle perçait toute la véracité de son affection. Mais laisse le temps à tes parents de digérer la nouvelle avant de faire des plans sur la comète, d'accord ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une délicatesse que peu lui connaissaient.

Derek acquiesça et tenta d'apaiser tout le stress que la situation déclenchait en lui. Ses parents ne réagissaient pas et si les raisons de leurs mutismes respectifs étaient complètement différentes, cela contribuait à entretenir cette inconfortable atmosphère qui régnait sur la famille.

― Ouah, je viens de vous imaginer ensemble, s'exclama Cora dont les yeux pétillèrent. Vous faites un trop super beau couple. J'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle alors que l'excitation faisait partir sa voix dans les aigus. Mon grand frère est un canon en couple avec un des plus beaux gosses de la ville, renchérit-elle tandis qu'une sorte de fierté incongrue redessinait ses attitudes.

― Cora, si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à ajouter…, la réprimanda Nathan qui fut coupé dans la foulée.

― En fait, je dois juste me taire, c'est ça ? demanda l'adolescente tout en se contrariant de constater à quel point son père était réfractaire à tout. Dès que je parle, je suis prise pour une idiote. Franchement, cette famille est pourrie, dit-elle avant de se renfrogner.

Nathan fit comme si Cora n'avait rien dit et se retourna vers son fils qui s'abîmait dans le malaise. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fines et tout son visage se verrouilla dans une expression sévère, presque acrimonieuse.

― Je savais que tu étais marginal, tu as toujours cherché à te démarquer des autres, mais de là à penser que tu étais un sodomite dépravé, quelle déception, dit-il froidement, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Thalia, qu'avons-nous loupé avec ce gosse pour qu'il devienne un inverti dégénéré ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui restait interdite devant tant de fiel.

Derek se sentit immédiatement souillé par les propos de l'homme qui l'avait élevé et des larmes de rage embuèrent subitement ses yeux devenus menaçants. La fureur l'infecta avec une telle célérité qu'il fit un bond et se retrouva debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait eu pour réfléchir à la suite. Vibrant d'une aura intimidante, il serrait ses poings et ses épaules se carénèrent dans une dangereuse tension alors que son amertume s'écoulait simplement sur ses joues. Il voyait rouge, ses pensées dérivant dans la triste violence qu'il souhaitait désormais infliger à son père, sans recul.

― RASSIED-TOI ! ordonna la matriarche qui fulminait littéralement aussi.

L'autorité de son commandement fut telle, qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde et paralysa le jeune homme. Ce dernier se retrouva le cul sur son siège sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était hébété par l'horreur de tout ce qu'il ressentait et les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses pommettes pour atterrir sur ses lèvres frémissantes. Lorsqu'il osa jeter une œillade en direction de son père, il constata la crispation qu'il avait instillée en lui et une indescriptible honte ravagea son cœur, l'amenant à sangloter comme un gamin. Il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux et se replia sur lui-même, impuissant. Il avait eu envie de briser la mâchoire de son paternel, lui faire ravaler ses propos outranciers à force de coups brutaux et sanglants. Cora le regardait avec une compassion redoublée et elle pleurait également, choquée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

― Ne t'avais-je pas dit que ce type était un connard fini avant que tu ne l'épouses ? demanda Peter à sa sœur, brisant ainsi le silence pour se révéler sinistre au possible alors qu'il menaçait visuellement Nathan.

― Ça suffit ! N'en rajoute pas Pet » et évite ce type d'attitude irrévérencieuse devant les jeunes ! s'exclama Thalia, complètement paumée.

― Parce que ce que dit ton mari est génial ! se regimba Peter qui continuait de fixer gravement son beau-frère, lui signifiant sourdement que s'il l'ouvrait encore, il aurait à faire à lui. Non, je ne vais pas arrêter, certainement pas Thalie ! Tu souhaites que Derek ait une vie aussi minable que la mienne ? demanda-t-il, une émotion que l'indignation rendait poignante brisant sa voix pour y faire naître un irrépressible trémolo. Pour ma part, j'espère qu'il aura la chance d'avoir une existence qui lui ressemble, sans que sa famille décide à sa place, dit-il en s'adressant à l'exécrable patriarche qui demeurait sur la défensive, figé dans ses aprioris.

Le frère cadet de Thalia aurait pu cracher au visage de cet homme qu'elle aimait sans pour autant la blesser, il l'aurait fait avec une joie malsaine. Au lieu de ça, il resta maître de lui-même et fixa son aînée pour continuer de s'adresser à elle. Elle seule était à convaincre.

― Je t'en prie, ne sois pas aussi obtus que nos parents. Regarde ce qui m'est arrivé, bordel ! J'ai plus de quarante ans et je suis malheureux comme les pierres, seul et mal dans ma peau. Mon unique lien fort c'est vous ! J'ai rien construit, j'ai brisé tous mes espoirs. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ne pas faire honte à une famille qui se fichait pas mal de savoir si je m'épanouissais tant que je me pliais à leurs règles. On ne fait pas des enfants pour ça ! Et toi, espèce de salle con ravagé de la caboche, ne t'avises plus jamais de dire que mon neveu est un dépravé parce qu'il aime quelqu'un plus fort que son petit nombril. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue, menaça-t-il, armé de sa colère la plus réfrigérante.

Peter était rarement apparu aussi belliqueux lors d'une réunion familiale et tous ressentirent dans leurs tripes, la force de son avertissement. Cora réprima un frisson de crainte et Derek déglutit avec une appréhension qui avait fait cesser l'épanchement de ses émotions. Thalia était décidément perdue, et voir son petit frère se mettre dans cet état instillait en elle un arrière-goût de drame qui étranglait sa répartit naturelle, pour la contraindre à l'inexpressivité. De son côté, Nathan se révulsa dans son siège et camoufla sa couardise derrière un cynisme qui ne fit sourire que lui.

― Et c'est reparti, le mouton noir psychotique se met à proférer des intentions de meurtre, dit-il, se drapant d'une désinvolture qui fit monter la pression d'un cran dans la salle à manger.

― Assez ! cria Thalia tout en frappant la table du plat de la main. Peter, Derek n'est pas toi, arrête de te projeter en lui, dit-elle, une fermeté nouvelle dans son sombre regard. Et Nathan, tu devrais suivre les conseils que tu donnes à ta fille, ça pourrait t'être utile pour éviter de me mettre en rogne gratuitement, murmura-t-elle dangereusement, avec une austérité qui prouvait à chacun qu'elle ne créditait ni les arguments de son époux ni sa manière de les exposer.

Thalia avait toujours porté la culotte dans leur couple, non pas qu'elle soit plus dominante que son mari, mais c'est elle qui était la riche héritière et à dire vrai, sa carrière était bien plus brillante. Aux propos de sa femme, le père de famille se ferma donc complètement pour éviter de se la mettre totalement à dos. Ainsi, Nathan retrouva rapidement cette attitude impénétrable qui le faisait paraître plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était manifestement et il attendit la suite des événements, sans broncher.

― Ce que vous apprêtez à faire subir à mon filleul amènera à sa tristesse et à une vie qu'il ne veut visiblement pas, reprit Peter.

Ce dernier prenait la situation tellement à cœur qu'il défendait son neveu opiniâtrement, comme s'il s'était retrouvé devant un jury populaire.

― Je ne peux pas accepter ça, jamais. Le schéma ne se répétera pas et s'arrêtera avec moi. Si vous rejeter qui il est pour lui faire enfiler un costume qui ne lui convient pas, vous cessez d'être des parents bienveillants pour devenir des tortionnaires. Alors j'agis tant que je le peux et il viendra vivre avec moi si vous ne pouvez pas souffrir sa différence. Je m'occuperais de lui et s'il le faut, je payerais même ses études, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste les bras croisés devant vos petits esprits étriqués, conclut-il dans un essoufflement qui ne retira rien à la force de ses déclarations

Derek ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il apprenait. Le fait que son parrain prenne sa défense ainsi le réconfortait avec une puissance bienfaitrice. Pourtant, si cela le touchait au plus haut point, il se sentait en même temps coupable. Et puis, découvrir ces facettes de Peter, ici exprimées à demi-mot, le troublait totalement. Quant à Thalia, elle se retrouvait émue par le discours de son frère et ses grands yeux brillaient d'une émotion qu'elle était incapable de camoufler. Tout cela la ramenait vers un passé ombrageux qu'elle avait enfoui dans l'oubli, avançant dans la vie comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle se fit douce et ne put s'empêcher de caresser délicatement l'avant-bras de son petit frère tant aimé.

― Peter, tu es par trop alarmiste. Nous ne nous apprêtons à rien, nous ne faisons que discuter. Aucune décision n'a été prise et… et il nous faut juste un peu de temps pour faire front commun, assimiler tout ça. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien eu contre l'homosexualité, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, insista-t-elle avant de se ronger la lippe.

― Tu ne m'as pas non plus soutenu quand j'en avais le plus besoin, rétorqua son cadet qui affichait désormais ses anciennes blessures, depuis trop longtemps dissimulées. J'ai quitté l'amour de ma vie à cause de Papa, et toute notre famille s'en est lavé les mains. Pourtant, Christopher Argent était un bon parti, issu d'une famille tout aussi riche que la nôtre. Où étais-tu à ce moment-là, Thalie ? Qu'as-tu fait pour me défendre ? demanda l'homme tandis que son aînée fermait les yeux dans une sorte de regret silencieux.

― Rien, si ce n'est compatir à mon malheur pour m'amener à accepter ce misérable destin, continua Peter qui ne cherchait cependant pas à l'accabler de culpabilité. J'ai épousé une femme qui ne m'aimait pas et notre partenariat s'est révélé être une véritable catastrophe. Alors, réfléchis bien à ce que tu souhaites pour ton gamin. Je suis son parrain et j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer comme Derek aime Stiles. Ce n'est pas passager, c'est profond et irréversible. Crois-moi grande sœur, finit-il de discourir, la voix vibrante, son regard azur étincelant d'un éclat revanchard.

― Si vous virez Derek de chez nous, je partirais avec lui et vous n'aurez plus d'enfants, intervint l'adolescente qui s'était faite discrète un temps.

Son attitude était franche et elle espérait que son soutien à son grand-frère affaiblirait davantage la position de leur père. Cora avait compris que tout cela était bien trop sérieux pour ne pas prendre une position claire et de toute façon, son choix était fait depuis le début. Si ses parents en venaient à malmener Derek, elle agirait en conséquence. La jeune de quatorze ans ne souhaitait pas vivre dans une famille qui répudiait les siens sans autre raison qu'une préférence sexuelle différente des normes. Elle regarda son oncle qui acquiesça en saisissant ses intentions, puis son frère dont le regard rougi lui témoigna de la gratitude.

― Cora, il n'est nul besoin d'aller dans ces extrêmes. Nous n'allons pas bannir ton grand-frère de notre clan, et… son avenir lui appartient. Il fera ce qu'il en souhaite, lui assura Thalia qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à sa fille.

― Ne me demande pas d'être d'accord avec ça. Il est hors de question que j'accepte que mon garçon se comporte comme une folle de cabaret, affirma Nathan qui restait glacé sur son siège, inapte à admettre la coalition qui s'était formée contre ses avis.

― Et c'est toi qui oses parler de clichés, lui répondit sa femme, une déception profonde dans sa manière de parler. Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites Nathan, le choix entre notre fils et toi n'est même pas à réfléchir. Les papiers seront sur ton bureau dans la matinée, dit-elle avec une inquiétante détermination. Prends ça comme une rupture conventionnelle de contrat tant personnelle que professionnelle, renchérit-elle, et rien dans ses manières ne laissait entendre qu'elle plaisantait ou même qu'il s'agissait là d'un ultimatum asséné à la légère.

― Arrêtez ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! s'exclama Derek qui avait la sensation que toute cette histoire avait prise d'absurdes proportions pour mieux déraper dans le catastrophisme. Pourquoi vous en êtes à vous menacer entre vous parce que vous connaissez la vérité à mon sujet ? demanda-t-il, perturbé et sentimentalement affecté. C'est ça ta considération Papa ? Je ne ressemble pas à ce que tu voudrais que je sois et tu me renies, tu m'insultes, me méprises et me prends pour ce que je ne suis pas ? Tu préfères mettre en balance le bienêtre de ta famille plutôt que d'accepter qui je suis ? Tu devrais lire plus de torchons anarchistes, ça te rendrait peut-être tolérant, dit-il, la conviction d'user d'arguments véraces donnant à son ton, une véhémence qui le fit paraître soudainement plus mature qu'il ne l'était.

― Ne m'adresse pas la parole tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu un fils respectable, répondit Nathan qui n'eut pas même la franchise d'une œillade dans la direction de l'adolescent.

― Si le respect que tu m'octroies dépend de qui j'aime, tu peux bien le garder, il ne vaut pas grand-chose ! s'insurgea immédiatement Derek qui était au-delà de la colère ou de la tristesse.

― Le repas est terminé, déclara Thalia, affichant une mine rendue sombre de ressentiments. Sortez tous de table, je dois parler à mon mari, en privé, renchérit-elle gravement.

Tous surent que ce qui allait se dire en leur absence engagerait l'avenir de leur foyer et une appréhension nouvelle se diffusa là. Sous l'impulsion de Peter, Derek et Cora se levèrent et sortirent de la salle à manger. L'adulte décida d'aller fumer une cigarette sur le perron tandis que les deux jeunes montèrent à l'étage pour se rendre dans l'appartement privé du plus âgé. La benjamine ne demanda même pas la permission à son frère pour s'incruster dans son antre.

La chambre de Derek était plongée dans l'obscurité et il l'éclaira machinalement lorsqu'il entra. La pièce était plutôt ordonnée sachant qu'elle appartenait à un adolescent de dix-sept ans, et surtout, elle traduisait une passion pour la lecture qui pouvait interroger. Les livres occupaient tout l'espace et il y en avait partout, que ce soit sur des étagères, dans les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque, sur le bureau, la table de chevet. Si Derek paraissait être un athlète ne songeant qu'à son apparence et ses performances physiques, il était en réalité un être qui cultivait bien plus son esprit que ses muscles. Le contraste entre son allure et sa passion pouvait être saisissant, quand on ne le connaissait pas.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Cora courut directement sur le grand lit pour s'y assoir et attendre que son aîné l'y rejoigne. La benjamine était partagée entre une certaine excitation et l'appréhension. Tout ce qui s'était passé autour de la table lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer et elle semblait ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Derek quant à lui paraissait incapable de retrouver un comportement normal. Abasourdit, il avait des difficultés à se remettre des mots assassins de son père et s'il s'était défendu, il avait toutefois l'impression que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder le silence.

― J'espère qu'ils vont divorcer, intervint Cora qui souhaitait faire réagir son grand-frère.

Songeur et planté au milieu de la carrée, le jeune releva immédiatement la tête aux propos que venait de lâcher sa comparse. Il passa ses doigts dans la masse de ses cheveux corbeaux et écarquilla les yeux dans le refus. La perspective que ses parents se séparent à cause de lui l'angoissa et il avança vers sa frangine d'un pas mal assuré.

― Ne dis pas ça Cora. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec la responsabilité de leur séparation. Papa et Maman s'aiment, dit-il à l'adolescente, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

― Mais ce qu'il a dit… pourquoi il est comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, le regard froncé d'incompréhension. Moi je trouve beau que tu sois amoureux de Stiles, finit-elle par dire alors que sa moue s'adoucissait dans ce qui ressemblait à un mélange de bouderie et d'espoir.

― Papa a été élevé dans l'idée que les hommes sont virils quand ils aiment des femmes. Il croit des bêtises, mais il reste tout de même notre père. Allez, viens là, répondit Derek en ouvrant ses bras pour que Cora s'y réfugie.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et vint aussitôt se blottir tout contre le torse de son aîné. Elle avait toujours adoré cette affection que lui réservait son grand frère depuis aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait remonter. Au premier abord, Derek paraissait être un être froid et distant, mais rien n'était moins faut. En vérité, il était sentimental et câlin, même s'il ne réservait cette facette de sa personne qu'à ses intimes. Lucide, le jeune homme avait compris très rapidement qu'il lui était nécessaire de protéger la tendresse de son cœur s'il ne voulait pas que les autres en usent et en abusent, finissent par le bafouer sans vergogne.

Frère et sœur s'enlacèrent doucement et calmèrent dans cette étreinte partagée tout le stress que la soirée avait distillé en eux. Il était agréable de retrouver cette complicité dépourvue de mots, où seules comptaient la chaleur des corps et la tendresse innocente qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger. Derek embrassa le front de Cora qui ronronna allègrement, replongeant dans les sensations d'avant, quand son frérot savait la réconforter des affres de l'enfance.

― Tu es la plus gentille des petites sœurs du monde entier, murmura le garçon. Je t'aime.

― Moi aussi je t'aime, baragouina l'adolescente avant de relever la tête et offrir un sourire à son proche. Tu sais, c'est parce que tu es un grand-frère génial que je suis comme ça, affirma-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Cora lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se perdre un temps dans ses pensées. Elle finit par rosir de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander.

― T'as déjà fait des trucs avec Stiles ? Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? Oh, il faut que tu me racontes tout, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

La gêne se répandit en Derek aussi sûrement que la chaleur de se sentir accepter par sa sœur. Il resta un moment interdit avant de s'empourprer timidement. Il allait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose quand on toqua à sa porte, qui fut entrebâillée dans la foulée pour laisser apparaitre le visage de Peter. D'une certaine manière, le jeune de dix-sept ans se sentit sauvé par le gong.

― Je peux entrer ? demanda l'adulte qui attendait à l'entrée.

― Oui, répondit immédiatement Derek tandis que son parrain refermait derrière lui.

Cora descendit du lit en sautant sur ses pieds et courut pour enlacer leur oncle qui ne retint pas son sourire devant cette démonstration d'attachement qui lui faisait un bien fou. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle de l'adolescente et profita de cette embrassade qui le réchauffait d'espoirs.

― Peter, tu étais trop beau quand tu défendais mon grand-frère, murmura-t-elle, laissant transparaître toute la fierté qu'elle ressentait. Merci, merci, merci, insista-t-elle tout en restant accrochée à lui.

― Chipie, tu n'étais pas mal dans ton genre, lui répondit-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux un instant et caressait le dos de sa nièce.

Toujours assis sur le rebord de son lit, Derek observa son parrain qui lui jeta une œillade dans la foulée, comme s'il avait pressenti son silencieux examen. Il y avait un drôle d'écho entre eux, comme une résonnance qui dépassait les époques pour les mettre face à la ressemblance de leurs sensibilités. Cora sentit que son oncle était ailleurs et se sépara de lui pour lui laisser de l'espace. En fin de compte, elle décida de venir se rassoir à côté de son frère qui paraissait toujours aussi perdu.

― Alors c'est vrai, tu es comme moi ? demanda timidement le jeune, embarrassé de commencer cette discussion, alors que tout en lui le poussait à le faire.

― C'est du passé Derek, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis mon adolescence, répondit Peter qui prit le siège du bureau pour s'installer en face de ses neveux.

L'homme paraissait désabusé par les années et le reflet d'une douleur ancienne s'infusa dans son regard d'habitude si rieur. Avait-il compensé ses désillusions, en se montrant plus enjoué qu'il ne l'était ? S'était-il raccroché au rire, à la dérision, pour faire diversion et ne pas risquer de s'égarer dans une désolation au goût de forait ? Peter se racla la gorge et lorsqu'il constata le besoin de son filleul d'en savoir davantage, il décida d'en dire plus.

― Oui, j'ai été amoureux d'un garçon et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Quand mes parents l'ont découvert, mon père m'a frappé et m'a contraint à rentrer dans le rang par la force. Je… je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu crois que tu devais faire la même chose, se justifia-t-il.

― Et tu ne veux pas essayer d'en sortir, te libérer de cette prison d'obligations ? le questionna Derek en retour, son corps contraint dans une empathie envahissante.

Peter eut un soubresaut de regrets et fixa son neveu avec intensité. L'échange silencieux ne faisait que confirmer la force de ce qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Et puis, subitement, l'adulte décida de dédramatiser.

― À quoi bon, tout ça est loin derrière désormais. Ce n'est pas moi l'important grand gaillard musclé. Place aux jeunes, déclara-t-il avec un engouement destiné à tromper la mélancolie.

― Tu crois que les parents vont se réconcilier, que Maman va vraiment vouloir divorcer ? l'interrogea Cora à son tour.

Elle faisait preuve de plus d'inquiétude qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre les répercussions d'une séparation de ses parents. Elle les avait toujours connus ensemble et les imaginer en froid la tracassait manifestement. Qu'allait devenir leur famille ? Peter inspira et se contraignit à la pondération pour assumer son rôle d'adulte avec assurance.

― J'ai toujours eu du mal à encaisser Nathan, mais je sais que Thalia est encore amoureuse de lui et je ne lui souhaite pas de se séparer, dit-il avec une grande douceur. J'espère que votre père aime suffisamment votre mère et Derek pour faire le bon choix. La balle est dans son camp, renchérit-il tandis que les deux jeunes acquiesçaient.

― J'ai vraiment mis le foutoir chez nous, se morigéna l'adolescent alors qu'il sombrait dans la culpabilité. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais… je…

― Derek, arrête ça tout de suite, intervint Peter. Tu n'as rien fait de mal en te montrant courageux d'être toi. D'accord ? insista-t-il, donnant de la mesure à son silence, pour y délivrer la force de contredire les croyances de son filleul et l'inciter à relever la tête. Quand tu as commencé à parler, j'ai d'abord ressenti une angoisse profonde et j'espérais que tu n'irais pas jusqu'au bout. Ensuite… ensuite je me suis dit qu'à l'époque, j'aurais aimé avoir ce cran d'assumer comme tu l'as fait ce soir. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer d'être quelqu'un d'authentique et tu n'es pas responsable de la réaction des gens. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont trop étroits d'esprit pour accepter ta nature, développa-t-il avec la conviction d'agir pour le bien de son neveu.

Celui-ci resta cependant indécis, et cela s'exprima à travers une nervosité physique qui faisait battre sa jambe dans la frénésie. Sa bouche se plissa dans le doute et il passa des doigts confus sur son menton pubescent. De son côté, Cora se contenta d'être une spectatrice de l'instant, sans chercher à s'y inclure alors qu'elle ressentait tout plein d'émotions bouleversantes aussi.

― Mais si ça devait briser le mariage de mes parents ? questionna Derek sans viser personne, la tête relevée vers le plafond, signe inconscient de son désœuvrement d'adolescent.

― Et bien ton père en porterait entièrement la responsabilité, rétorqua immédiatement Peter, poussant son filleul à le regarder. Tu n'as pas à endosser ça, ce ne serait pas juste, conclut-il, une détermination nouvelle dans ses iris aux reflets d'acier.

― Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas juste non plus Peter, pourtant tu le subis encore aujourd'hui. Tu as… tu as dit que tu te sentais triste et seul...

Les mots du jeune homme se perdirent dans un sanglot retenu et son regard se fit farouche, seule manière qu'il connaissait pour endiguer les larmes, planquées derrière l'armure de sa virilité murissante. L'adulte ne put retenir l'éclosion d'un sourire sur son visage aux mimiques attendries. Son neveu était tellement touchant dans ses tentatives de soutien. Peter se releva et vint s'assoir à son tour sur le lit.

― On peut être malheureux pour soi et heureux pour les autres, dit-il avant d'embrasser l'adolescent, l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

Cora vint immédiatement accoler sa chaleur à celles des garçons et montrer ainsi qu'elle faisait partie de ce cercle privé, de ces secrets révélés, de cette tendresse familiale, de cette source de réconfort qui pouvait apaiser l'amour pour lui rendre ses vertus complices. Ils s'étreignirent tous trois, profitant de ce moment afin de puiser dans les racines de ce qui les reliait et retrouver ainsi les repères qui semblaient s'être désagrégés durant le repas mouvementé auquel ils avaient assisté.

― Tes sœurs et toi êtes mes bonheurs, murmura l'homme qui se dévoilait plus sentimental qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré. Et je suis fier de toi, vraiment très fier, dit-il en prenant le visage de Derek en coupe avant de lui poser un bécot sur le front.

La jeune se montra jalouse de ne pas recevoir le même traitement, et des rires timides naquirent, allégeant toutes ses intenses émotions qui redéfinissaient le rythme des cœurs et mouillaient les regards. Peter se redressa pour faire quelques pas et replacer négligemment le siège du bureau qu'il avait bougé un peu plus tôt.

― Aller, je vais rentrer chez moi, annonça-t-il l'air résigné. Dites au revoir de ma part à votre mère et soyez sages, ne vous mettez pas de mauvaises idées dans la tête.

Le départ de Peter signa également le moment ou Cora décida de retrouver sa propre chambre. La benjamine voyait bien que Derek avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. Elle le quitta donc dans la foulée, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler au passage qu'il n'échapperait pas aux confidences croustillantes qu'elle lui avait réclamées un peu plus tôt. Cela eut l'avantage de les faire rire un peu et puis le silence revint.

L'adolescent appela son amoureux pour lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer chez lui. Stiles s'avéra être un soutien sans failles et cela conforta Derek dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en prenant le parti de défendre leur histoire, contre vents et marrées. Étonnamment, le fils du shérif essaya de convaincre son petit copain d'accepter de partir à l'université. S'il avoua que cela ne l'enchantait guère d'être séparé de lui, il pensait que ce pourrait être un moyen d'apaiser les choses avec monsieur Hale. Mais le plus âgé du couple était un véritable âne bâté quand il le voulait et pour lui, il n'en était pas question. Il irait là où partirait Stiles quand viendrait son tour de faire un choix. En attendant, l'université à distance lui paraissait être une bonne alternative.

Les garçons parlèrent de leur avenir jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et ce fut quand Thalia vint voir si Derek était encore réveillé qu'ils se quittèrent. La mère et le fils eurent une courte discussion. Elle lui annonça que son père et elle avait décidé de prendre de la distance, le temps que Nathan redevienne un homme censé. La femme rassura son adolescent et lui fit savoir qu'elle était contente de connaître la vérité, qu'elle préférait ça plutôt que les secrets, la peur et les mensonges. Selon elle, Derek avait bien agi et il ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'être lui. Il y eut un moment de réconfort physique, l'un de ses instants où les âges se gomment pour permettre aux cœurs de revenir à l'essentiel.

À son tour, Thalia quitta la chambre de Derek. En sortant, elle dit à son fils que contrairement à son mari, elle avait toujours apprécié Stiles quand il l'amenait à la maison. Elle le trouvait vif, comique et rafraîchissant, même si elle s'agaçait qu'il se révèle parfois un poil trop survolté. Enfin, elle comprenait ce que son fils aimait en lui. Un échange de timides sourires plus tard et la porte se referma. Le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps qu'il dorme et même si ce fut difficile de trouver le sommeil, il parvint à dépasser le ressassement pour s'apaiser et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Les jours qui suivirent, une nouvelle dynamique se dessina pour la famille Hale. L'absence du père était étrange, comme un rappel permanent de ce qui s'était passé. Cora se montra plus morne et Thalia fit semblant que tout cela ne l'affectait pas. Mais Derek savait. Il se décida à raconter à sa sœur certaines anecdotes croustillantes de sa relation avec Stiles et cela lui changea agréablement les idées pour lui redonner cet enthousiasme qui la caractérisait. Avec sa mère, ils parlèrent de son projet d'étude et il lui avoua enfin que son rêve était de devenir écrivain, que monsieur Russel l'encourageait et lui avait demandé de participer cette année, à un concours d'écriture inter lycées. Thalia se montra fière de lui et lui confia qu'elle attendrait patiemment de pouvoir lire ses écrits.

Les semaines passèrent et peu avant Noël, Stiles ainsi que son père furent invités au manoir, pour un repas amical. Les deux jeunes au centre de cette réunion ne savaient pas comment se comporter devant les adultes et Cora s'extasiait en les trouvant mignons tout plein. Ce fut sobre et beaucoup plus ampoulé que ne l'aurait espéré chacun d'eux, mais cela sembla tout de même briser une glace que personne n'avait su voir. À partir de ce soir-là, les garçons n'eurent plus à se soucier de devoir se cacher, ils étaient acceptés comme un couple et la force d'exister en fut redoublée. C'était comme si la liberté de s'aimer rendait les sentiments plus intenses encore. Le plus jeune se montrait d'ailleurs passionné.

En vérité, il attendait impatiemment le moment où son complice s'autoriserait le droit de sauter le pas avec lui, pour faire de leurs deux corps réunis, le temple de leur adoration mutuelle. Il lui réclama le sexe comme un enfant revendique une friandise et Derek s'offrit à lui de la plus troublante des manières. Tant de sensibilité, de maladroite délicatesse, d'espoirs torturés en retenues… Tant de violentes vérités dans la douceur de ses attentions, mêlée à la force précieuse de son amour. Si Stiles avait cru être amoureux avant, ce fut dans ce moment de pure sensibilité, puissante intimité, qu'il sombra irrémédiablement dans sa propre folie d'amour. Derek devint sa religion, au grand dam de Scott qui n'entendait plus que ce nom.

Et puis, à partir de Noël, Nathan commença à revenir au manoir. Il était étrange de le voir aussi incertain, en recherche d'une solution qui ne pourrait naître que dans l'acceptation à laquelle il s'efforçait. Cela s'initia autour d'un grand repas organisé pour Laura, de retour de l'université pour les vacances. Puis, le père revint plus fréquemment, certains soirs de semaines quand leur mère rentrait tôt du travail. S'il était tendu lorsque Stiles était là, il s'efforçait de ne pas faire peser son humeur. Et vint ce jour où il admit que savoir son fils heureux était plus important que les idées préconçues auxquelles il s'était accroché par crainte de la différence. Nathan laissa derrière lui ses aprioris et décida d'apprendre à connaître cet être qui savait transformer Derek, en un garçon joyeux et épanoui.

La nouvelle année commença sous des auspices prometteurs et tout changea, pour un mieux qui entraînait le clan Hale vers la renaissance de sa coalition. Cela semblait vrai pour chacun d'eux. Tous sauf Peter, qui venait moins fréquemment depuis la révélation de Derek. Il avait passé les fêtes de Noël avec eux, mais même là, il avait été absent, en dépit des délicatesses prises pour l'intégrer à leur réunion. Rouvrir les vieilles blessures, les transformer en arguments pour défendre son filleul n'avait pas eu que du bon et l'oncle payait de nouveau le prix de ce qu'il avait sacrifié au passé. Nul ne savait comment réconforter l'homme qui feignait la fatigue afin d'enterrer sa dépression ancienne dans l'inaudible. Nul n'était dupe, mais comment aider quelqu'un qui ne le souhaite pas ?

Derek ressentait souvent cette pointe amère dans son cœur lorsqu'il y pensait. Et puis une sorte de déclic se fit en lui. Un nom lui revint en tête. Il n'avait été dit qu'une fois, mais cela avait suffi à l'imprégner dans sa mémoire : « Christopher Argent ». C'était l'amour que son parrain avait été contraint d'abandonner. Persuadé que pour aider Peter, il fallait qu'il le retrouve, l'adolescent enquêta sur lui à l'aide de son petit ami ainsi que du fidèle Scott qui venait compléter leur bande d'inséparables.

Après avoir tiré quelques ficelles du côté du bureau du shérif, l'équipée sauvage découvrit que l'homme que Derek cherchait vivait dans une petite ville à une centaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills. L'histoire de ce type ne semblait pas des plus heureuses. En effet, ce dernier avait perdu tous ses proches dans un accident de voiture auquel il avait survécu à cause de son absence. Un père, une sœur, une femme et une fille (âgée de douze ans) avaient péri sur la route trois années auparavant, à la fin du mois de janvier. Christopher Argent était en réunion d'affaires à l'heure de la catastrophe. Depuis, le triste héritier sans famille avait tout quitté. D'après le manque d'information, Stiles supposait qu'il n'avait plus d'activité professionnelle et vivait simplement sur ses rentes.

Le petit ami fouineur proposa de rencontrer le gars ou tout du moins d'aller voir le quartier où il vivait. Derek était plutôt contre. Il se voyait mal arriver comme un cheveu dans la soupe de cet homme, qui avait subi une telle tragédie. Cela lui donna toutefois l'idée d'écrire une lettre à cet étranger qui avait tant compté pour son parrain. Il se contenta donc de récupérer l'adresse officielle de son domicile pour lui envoyer un courrier. Quelques mots griffonnés ici et là pouvaient parfois dénouer l'impossible. N'était-ce pas ce qui avait éveillé leur courage à Stiles et à lui ?

* * *

 _Bonjour monsieur Argent._

 _Je m'appelle Derek et suis le filleul de quelqu'un de votre passé. Mon oncle ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de votre ancienne histoire, mais il vous a évoqué par inadvertance et je sais qu'il pense encore à vous. Il m'a aidé à accepter qui je suis et je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui en retour. Il ne sait pas que je vous écris, je ne le lui dirais pas._

 _Après quelques recherches destinées à vous retrouver, j'ai eu l'angoisse d'apprendre pour la tragédie que vous avez traversée il y a quelques années. S'il vous plait, veuillez accepter de recevoir ce bouquet de fleur de la part de toute ma famille en gage de notre soutien dans le temps. Je n'ose imaginer votre peine._

 _Tout cela pour vous dire : n'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours important pour quelqu'un sur cette terre. Même si vous croyiez avoir tout perdu à cause de ce terrible accident, il y a encore des personnes pour qui vous comptez. Vous n'êtes pas seul si quelqu'un vous aime et vous attend quelque part._

 _J'ai agrafé une carte sur le bouquet. C'est un numéro de téléphone portable. Il est peut-être encore trop tôt et je sais bien que personne ne pourra remplacer les êtres chers que vous avez perdus. Mais il y a quand même des petits soleils qui apparaissent dans le ciel de la nuit et peut-être que le vôtre s'appelle Peter Hale._

 _Voilà, je suis désolé si je vous ai importuné._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu._

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 ** _Charle Carval_** _: Bonjour et merci pour ton commentaire sur cette histoire. Cela me va droit au cœur. Prends soin de toi et peut-être à bientôt._

 ** _Nessy_** _: Je suis content que le texte t'ait plu, c'est la meilleure des récompenses quand ce que l'on fait parle au cœur des autres. Merci d'avoir pris le temps pour inscrire ces mots. Bisous._

 ** _Mikawaii-chan_** _: Oui XD, tu ne connaissais pas l'expression ? Par chez moi on l'emploie fréquemment. Merci d'avoir repérer, je vais aller corriger cela, car ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel. Enfin, merci pour tes mots, pour le temps pris à me rassurer. C'est très sympathique de ta part et pour le coup, ça mérite un énorme BISOUS ! Prends soin de toi._

 ** _Freya_** _: Tes mots m'ont ému, comme une chaleur qui embarrasse et réconforte en même temps parce qu'en fait, elle était attendue sans que cela soit soupçonné. Merci tout plein pour ces phrases de soutien qui me portent vers d'autres considérations que ma seule confiance en moi._

 ** _Guest_** _: Merci !_


End file.
